The Art of Avoidance
by Hope to dream
Summary: I was good at what I did, being invisible. But once Seth Clearwater became my lab partner it seemed I was anything but that. And now he claims he's a werewolf and has imprinted on me? My life's just been flippd upsidedown.
1. Chapter 1

"Look! Look! There he _is_!" Jenna squealed excitedly.

And _loudly_.

I managed to tackle her into a nearby bush before the boy noticed either of us. She struggled as I held her down, watching as he disappeared around the corner before pulling back. She came up sputtering, red hair littered with various twigs and leaves as she turned to glower at me.

"Maddy what the hell was that?" she demanded through slanted brown eyes.

I ignored her, stepping out of the prickly shrub and offering my hand. She grasped it and I began to tug her upright—when she abruptly yanked me back down, nearly ripping my arm from it's socket. The breath was knocked forcibly from my lungs as I hit the ground face-first.

"Ow!" I moaned, body throbbing, "What the hell was _that_?"

Jenna shushed me.

"Arianne and her minions just passed by," she explained in hushed tones, "And if she caught us climbing out of a bush we'd be the school's biggest joke!"

Our eyes widened simultaneously with horror, but for completely different reasons. Jenna's biggest fear was being a social outcast. She cared what others thought of her and was always following the latest trends and wearing the hottest clothes. _I_ on the other hand, hated being noticed.

Any sort of attention was bad in my book.

Attention brought expectations, and expectations brought failure. It was a never-ending cycle. I was perfectly content with being the invisible girl no one knew existed, which is pretty hard considering I lived next door to **The** Seth Clearwater. Being linked to that boy, no matter how loosely, was an instant attention grabber, and is also why it's my biggest kept secret. I doubt even _Seth_ knew I lived next door to him, which was all fine and dandy to me.

We silently waited until the blond and her horde of squealing followers were gone before emerging out of the brush, scattered in shallow cuts and debris.

"My hair!" Jenna wailed, fingering the tangled strands, "Gosh Maddy, why'd you have to go all postal and shove me in a bush!"

My eyes narrowed at the distressed girl.

"Because _you_ were trying to get Seth Clearwater's attention!" I accused.

She rolled her eyes at that, but didn't deny it.

"You can't be invisible forever," she pointed out, then grimaced at a particularly stubborn twig.

I batted her hands away, easily removing the unwanted item.

"Not forever," I corrected, plucking at another stick, "Just until high school ends."

She scoffed and I shot her a curious look.

"What?"

"Good luck with _that_," she snorted, "You're really cute Madds, some guy's bound to notice you eventually. It's a mystery to me why none have approached you yet."

I smiled a secretive smile.

"Because I'm a pro at what I do," I stated smugly.

Little did I know, that was all about to change.

* * *

><p>"New partners!" Mrs. Jewls announced as the entire class (excluding myself) groaned. It didn't really matter to me who I was paired with as long as it wasn't someone that would draw any attention my way.<p>

The middle-aged women seemed to enjoy the reaction, grinning sadistically as she stuck her hand into the little blue tray and retrieved two tiny slips of paper.

"Mariah Hautner and Dustin Young," she read.

A blond boy at the back of the room gave the guys around him high-fives while a freckled girl at the front crossed her arms in a clear pout. I'm guessing she wasn't his biggest fan?

"Tom Tucker and Alex Brady."

The two boys to my right bumped fist, clearly liking the outcome.

"Madeline Mitchell and Seth Clearwater."

My whole body stiffened.

Did she say-was I- are Seth and I _partners._

There was a mummer of confusion amongst my classmates, all wondering who this 'Madeline Mitchell' was and why they'd never heard her name before.

"It's that girl with the really long black hair!" someone shouted and I found myself mentally cursing them while also making a note to get my hair cut.

I didn't hear Seth at all. He was probably too busy wondering why God had punished him by pairing him with such a loser. Not that I blamed him in the slightest.

It took Mrs. Jewls a couple more minutes to read off the rest of the names before instructing us to meet with our new 'lab buddies.' My body shook with nerves as I anxiously waited for Seth to approach me.

_Oh god, everyone was staring!_

I hated feeling like this. _Vulnerable_. I was suddenly very much aware of the leaves that scattered my hair and the fresh cuts gracing my cheeks and forearms. I probably resembled some sort of wild woman, and the feral expression I wore didn't help in the least.

"Umm, hey I'm Seth."

His voice being so close startled me and I shrieked, falling unceremoniously from my chair. The air was littered with snickers of amusement and I pointedly avoided Seth's eyes as he gently helped me back in my seat before taking his own. My skin still burned form his touch, he was _scorching _and I tried my best to ignore it, scooting my chair as far from his as the desk would allow.

"You okay?"

I nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

"You know…" he began after a moment's silence, "You look kind of familiar. Have we met?"

His inquiry stunned me so badly my eyes shot to his. Did he…recognize me?

His hazel eyes widened as he took in my features, examining every inch of my face as if it were a precious painting in a museum. My eyes mimicked his, trailing his brown skin along his shapely nose, defined cheekbones, over a strong jaw line and finally settling on his full lips. He was ruggedly handsome yet still possessed a boyish charm, something I found endearing. We sat like that for what seemed like hours before finally it became too much, and I dropped my stare to the wood of the desk.

He was shaking. I could feel it even from my end of the table and was instantly concerned. Was he alright? Was something wrong with him? The thoughts bombarded my mind without warning and I suddenly wondered why I cared so much. It was like within the moment our eyes met a bond was created. A new _connection_ almost. But how could you have a connection with someone you hardly knew?

It was then that Seth raised his hand.

"Mr. Clearwater?" Mrs. Jewls acknowledged from her desk.

"C-can I be excused?"

The urgency of his tone didn't go unnoticed and she wasted no time writing him a pass.

He never did return to class.

**A/n: Well? Please R&R!**


	2. Running

** A/n: so I decided to rewrite this story before I update again. I've grown a lot as a writer since I posted this and won't be able to move on until I do. Thank you all for all the reviews and favorites, and I shall be updating very soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did the werewolves would get much more face time because let's face it….they're awesome XD**

* * *

><p>"Maddy, come take out the trash!"<p>

I groaned from my position at the kitchen table. I had just finished making the world's greatest sandwich and she chose _now_ to ask me to take the trash out? It wasn't even my turn!

"But _Mom,_" I whined, "It's Aubrey's turn!"

My older sister chose that moment to charge into the kitchen, scouting every last inch of the room before catching sight of my marvelous sandwich.

_Oh no._

I did not like that look in her eyes. It was primitive, like a lioness stalking her prey, the said prey in this case being _my_ sandwich. I lunged across the table but she beat me to it , swiping her hand across the surface at lightning speed.

"Mom!" I wailed, "Aubrey just stole my sandwich!"

"Maddy didn't I just tell you to take out the trash?" was her answering remark, "Do it before I get angry."

Aubrey snickered at my misfortune, choosing that moment to take a large bite of my precious bread creation.

"Hey!" she exclaimed whilst chewing thoughtfully, "This is pretty good Madds."

"Glad you like it," I bit sarcastically.

She merely smiled at me, reaching into her gigantic purse to reveal a bag of _Lays_ before tossing them at me. I popped the bag open eagerly, nearly drooling as the smell of potatoes evaded my senses. Okay, these were _way_ better than some stupid sandwich.

"Your welcome," she chirped, sliding in the seat beside me.

I didn't answer, instead choosing to stuff my face. Mmm… I was in absolute heaven! Greasy, salty, crunchy _heaven!_

"Maddy!" my mother screeched and this time she sounded livid, "If the trash isn't taken out in the next five minutes you'll be grounded for a month!"

My eyes snapped to Aubrey's accusingly and she in turn gave me an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry kid, but I have class in..." she paused to check the leather watch on her wrist, "Six minutes so looks like you're stuck with trash duty."

I could only scowl as she practically leapt to her feet, snatching her keys off the counter, and disappeared out the front door.

"Madeline Aliss Mitchell!"

_I'm coming women!_

Grumbling to myself, I made my way towards the back door.

Why was _I_ always the one stuck with trash duty?

Veins burning with frustration, I kicked the trashcan as hard as I possibly could, cringing at the fact that I had done so with my _bare_ foot. I was too consumed with the throbbing of my toe to notice them at first, but when I did I was beyond embarrassed. I was absolutely mortified.

Seth and his sister- I believe Leah was her name?- stood watching me from their backyard, eyebrows rising nearly into their hairlines. Leah wore an amused grin across her lips while Seth just looked plain confused. Well who could blame the kid? I _had_ just tried to injure an inanimate object.

"Uhh…"

That was the only thing I could muster at the moment before turning on my heel and preparing to hightail it back inside. Who cares if I got grounded for a month? That was much more bearable than having the undivided attention of Seth and Leah Clearwater.

"Wait!"

My body stilled immediately upon hearing his voice although my mind screamed with protest. _What the hell was I doing? _Just two more steps and I would be back in the safeness of my home. Yet I didn't budge. I did the complete opposite, spinning around to face him like being pulled by some magnetic force.

He raked a hand through his short black hair, eyes alternating between my face and my pulsating toe. He seemed almost worried, but I squashed that thought as soon as it came. _Why would Seth Clearwater be worried about me? _He was probably surprised I even lived here if anything.

"Are—are you alright?"

His inquiry sent an unfamiliar jolt through my body, widening my eyes to the size of sauce pans. My heart's pace quickened, I could feel the dull thudding in my ears. No one had ever driven this reaction from me, yet Seth had done so with a simple question. I didn't know what this feeling meant, but I knew Seth had caused it. I knew I had to get away before it overwhelmed me.

Without so much of a goodbye I raced back into the house, not slowing my pace until I was closed within the four walls of my bedroom. I had just run away from Seth Clearwater, and I had an inkling by the fire dancing across his eyes he didn't appreciate it one bit.

* * *

><p>"So Madds, I've decided who my new crush is going to be."<p>

It took all I had not to roll my eyes at Jenna. Who actually _chooses _who they were going to have a crush on? Nevertheless, although I found her thinking pattern ridiculous, I decided to humor her for the sake of our friendship.

"Who?" I ask with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

Apparently it wasn't much, because she frowned at me.

"You could at least be a _little_ happy for me."

This time I did roll my eyes.

"It's just a crush Jen," I point out flatly, "Now spit it out already."

She didn't seem to like my commanding tone but continued anyway.

"Brace yourself," she announced dramatically, "For the lucky new man that holds my affections is none other than _Seth Clearwater!_"

I nearly gagged on my own saliva. Why did just the mere mention of Seth's name set my nerves on edge? It was almost as if-

"Did someone say my name?"

I could almost hear myself swallowing. He was right behind me and no doubt drawing attention from nearly everyone within twenty feet.

"Well speak of the devil," Jenna grinned, showing off her pearly whites.

She flashed Seth a pageant-winning smile, batting her eyelashes in what she probably thought was a flirtatious manner. She was such a spaz.

"Madeline right?"

At the sound of my name I reluctantly turned to face him—and nearly shrieked at his closeness. _Didn't the boy know anything about personal space?_ Not to mention he was hot. _Literally_. I could feel the heat rolling off him in waves, caressing the hairs on my naked forearms.

"Maddy," I corrected without thinking, then mentally slapped myself.

Why did I tell him that? It wasn't like I wanted to be friends or anything, cause being friends with someone as popular as him would no doubt land me in the spotlight.

"Maddy..." Seth repeated as if sampling the name, and it took tremendous self-control not to whimper. The way he said it was almost erotic, flowing smoothly from his full lips and caressing my eardrums like soft kisses.

"Or Madds!" Jenna interjected, obviously not fond of being left out the conversation, then added hopefully, "And you can call me Jen if you like."

Seth grinned, clearly amused by her assertiveness, before turning the full force of his gaze on me. The expression behind his hazel eyes was heavy, almost as if seeing me for the first time. Which is impossible considering he just witnessed me kicking my trashcan yesterday afternoon. The sudden reminder of yesterday's events had my cheeks burning with discomfort and unfortunate for me, Seth noticed.

"You alright?"

The words stirred up those familiar feelings inside me. The foreign feelings from yesterday. And like yesterday, I fled.

**A/n: Please R&R! **


	3. Shoot Me

**a/n: sorry for the long delay everyone, my muse for this story was sick or something but she's all better now (finally) and I didn't want to force it or this chapter would have turned out to be total crap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Who told you that? (Haha, yeah apparently my creativity is lacking today)**

* * *

><p>"He's looking at you again."<p>

I glanced up from my tray to see Jenna's gaze fixed pointedly over my shoulder, a frown marring her pretty face. Her hands were tense as she unconsciously balled her napkin in a tight fist. She was clearly not happy with all the attention I was receiving. Not that I even _asked_ for any.

"Ignore him," I hissed.

She scoffed, flipping her hair across her shoulder with practiced skill.

"How can I ?" she muttered irritably, " The boy's practically shooting laser-beams at the back of your head!"

She didn't have to tell me that, I could _feel _him staring at me. I could practically imagine Seth at his table, gazing at me like a zombie while the rest of his friends looked on in confusion. It made me uncomfortable, and I attempted to use my thick hair as a barrier between me and the rest of the room.

No success.

The prickly feeling was still there, eating away at my already frazzled nerves and making me hyper-aware of every small movement. Of course Jenna wouldn't be the _only_ one to notice Seth's strange behavior. Arianne and her table of Barbie wanna-bes were constantly shooting me heated glowers while the rest of the lunchroom looked on in blatant curiosity. It was mortifying, having so much focus on you at one moment when just a few days ago you could have easily blended into the wall. I didn't see how someone could crave such torture.

"Jenna," I whispered urgently, "We have to leave. _Now_."

Her brows slanted at my desperate tone and her eyes darted around the room only to return to mine with a mischievous glint. _Uh-oh_.

"Center of attention are we Madds?"

I gritted my teeth and she smiled, obviously realizing the power she held.

"What do you want?" I growled. Anything to get out of this hell-hole.

She raised a brow, shooting me a look of disbelief.

"Tell me."

What?

"Tell you what?" I asked confusedly.

Was this girl smoking?

"_Tell me_," she repeated and I stared blankly. She then made a series of wild gestures with her hands and arms that only left me scratching my head. Was I supposed to understand any of that?

"Seth," she barked impatiently, "Tell me how you got Seth to pay attention to you like that."

I felt the corners of my lips pull down at her words. She actually thought I did something to gain Seth's attention? Didn't she know me at all?

"Seriously Jen?" I demanded, "You know I absolutely can't stand attention from _anyone_, least of all Seth Clearwater!"

I had even ditched science class for the past two days just so I wouldn't be in his presence. Yes, I am that pathetic but could you blame me? It was like the moment people saw Seth talking to me they started to develop possible scenarios in their twisted little brains. Arianne even started a rumor that I was 'doing him favors' so that he would acknowledge me. So you can see why I wanted zero dealings with the boy. It wasn't worth all the drama. _He_ wasn't worth the drama. So why did my heart practically dance when he was near? And why was his stare affecting me so much?

I saw a flash of guilt across Jenna's face but it was gone before I could read too much into it.

"Fine," she huffed, snatching up her tray, "We'll leave. Happy?"

"Oodles," I grumbled grabbing my own.

As we left the caf, Seth's burning eyes on my back, I could only pray that things would die down soon. Of course it was just my luck it would only get worse from here on out.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Madds?"<p>

I ignored Aubrey, shoveling another heaping spoonful of rainbow-sherbet in my mouth, relishing in the multiple flavors as it slid down my throat. Some of it plopped on the front of my shirt and I tugged it towards me, sucking off the sweet liquid without a moment's hesitation. I was never the type to waste food.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she took a seat across the room from the comfy couch I was sprawled across. The TV was blaring at a low volume but I tuned it out, too immersed in the tub of ice-cream in my lap.

"It's a wonder you're not humongous," she muttered, "You eat more than Fluffy used to."

Fluffy was our chronically obese dog that died of a heart-attack a few years back. I didn't know whether to be upset she brought the deceased pet up, or offended by the fact she compared me to a dog. I settled with shrugging, digging my spoon back into the sherbet.

Aubrey flicked through the channels aimlessly before settling on _Dr. Phil _to my immense irritation. She knew I hated the show because I felt psychiatrists were the most annoying people on the face of the planet. As if to prove my point she sent me a smug smile.

Ass.

The doorbell rang and neither Aubrey or I made a move to answer it. We figured if the person really wanted to see us they'd ring at least three more times. It rang again. And again. And again.

"Girl's, would one of you get the door please?"

My mom had poked her head from the top of the staircase, curly hair sticking up in random directions and brown eyes bleary. She had spoken to us both but she was looking directly at me. I moaned. Must I do _everything_? Grumbling to myself, I stomped over to the door, yanking it open with unnecessary force.

The spoon fell out my mouth and the ice-cream slipped from my fingers, clattering against the white tile of the floor and splattering sherbet everywhere.

No.

Freakin.

Way.

This could **_not_** be happening to me.

But considering how screwed up my life's been lately I really shouldn't have been surprised. Seth's lean frame towered over me, hands shoved deep in his pockets and a pained look on his handsome face. His eyes were looking directly into my own, a puppy-like quality emitting from within the hazel orbs.

My heart thumped.

_Had his eyes always been that beautiful?_

"You've been avoiding me," he accused.

_Ya don't say?_

I found the strength to tear away from him then, staring at the cracks on my front porch and trying my best to ignore the sudden ache that shot through my chest at his dejected tone.

"Yeah I- uhh..I've been….busy," I fibbed.

He frowned at my obvious lie but didn't comment on it. He was staring again. My body was tingling from head to toe as he took in my disheveled appearance. I was in a ratty old t-shirt that had a hole near the hem, and pajama pants that I'd slightly out-grown, the bottoms barely grazing my ankles. The only thing remotely decent was my hair, lying flat against my head in heavy strands that reached my lower back. I coughed self-consciously and his gaze snapped back to mine, an enormous smile on his face. I flushed.

"Well, I guess we can start now then." he mused and I frowned.

_Come again?_

"Start _what_ exactly?" I asked.

The boy had the nerve to look amused.

"The project," he answered, "You know, the one you would have known about if you hadn't been playing hooky from science for the past two days?"

His smile broadened as he watched the knowledge sink in. Project? No, then that means I would have to spend more time with Seth! What if people see us! Or worse, what if they find out he's my neighbor? Every possible conclusion ran through my head at lightning speed, and I clutched the sides of my head in despair.

"No,no,no,no,no!," I chanted and Seth's face fell, a wounded look now becoming present. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was pouting.

"Why not?"

_Because you're frickin Seth Clearwater, that's why!_

I never got to say those words however, because Aubrey was suddenly in the doorway, a pleasant smile on her face as she wrapped an unwanted arm around my shoulder. I attempted to shrug her off, but she just dug her nails into my skin.

"What Madds means," Aubrey clarified, "Is no, no,no,no,no,no! You can't stand outside all day, come right on in!"

Say _what_?

Seth smiled gratefully and sauntered past us into the house, glancing around before taking my previous seat on the couch, suddenly making it seem a lot smaller than it had a few minutes ago. I turned to my traitor of a sister, shooting her the dirtiest glare I could muster. What was her problem?

"What the hell?" I whispered in outrage, "What'd you invite him in for?"

Aubrey rolled her brown eyes, patting my head like an ignorant five year-old. I pulled out of her reach.

"Trust me Madds," she assured, "I am doing you a humongous favor."

I scoffed. _Yeah, in what universe?_

"And you might want to clean up a bit," she advised.

I followed her gaze to my feet and blanched. I had completely forgotten about the ice-cream. It had melted all over the floor, the result being the entire bottom of my pants and socks getting soaked. I dashed up the stairs past a curious-looking Seth, motioning for him to stay put as I went to change. I was tugging on a pair of old jeans when Mom came in. She took one look at my baggy sweater and jeans and released a disappointed sigh.

"What?" I snapped, defensive.

She shook her head.

"Madeline," she tusked, "There's a handsome young man waiting for you downstairs and your wearing _that_?"

_Umm, ouch._

"So?" I told her, "It's not like we're dating or anything."

One glance at my mother's expression had me regretting that statement. She had _that _look in her eye. The look that got her everything she desired, no matter how ridiculous. And at that moment she wanted nothing more than for Seth to become her future son-in-law, no questions asked.

"I'm going next door to talk to Sue," she announced, "I'm sure she won't mind letting Seth have dinner with us tonight."

I groaned.

"Mom _please_ don't."

My protest fell on deaf ears. She was already grabbing her coat and nearly skipped down the stairs.

Perfect. My mother thinks she's cupid.

I came down shortly after to find Aubrey and Seth in deep conversation, the latter laughing so hard he was gasping.

_What in the world..._

As soon as he saw me however, his laughter ceased, and his eyes brightened, mouth curving in a goofy grin. Aubrey turned to see what he was gawking at and I blushed, averting my eyes to the carpet.

_Must he always get so… happy when he sees me? _

My sister shot me a sly grin, getting up from her chair and bumping her shoulder against my own as she passed.

"You're lucky I'm not in high school," she whispered, "Or that boy would be _mine_."

I merely raised a brow. _What was that supposed to mean?_ She wandered into the kitchen and I glanced at Seth who was watching her go with raised brows.

I frowned.

_Had he heard her?_

I shook my head at the ridiculous thought.

_Yeah, maybe if he was part dog or something._

"Hey Maddy," he greeted and my heart skipped a beat.

Focus you idiot!

I did my best to ignore the fluttery feeling in my ribcage, sitting as far from him as the room would allow. He noticed, frowning slightly so that his eyebrows formed a little 'v'.

"Uhhh….Maddy?" he said, "We can't work on the project with you way over there."

Would he stop saying my name already? It was doing weird things to my legs. I couldn't have moved if I _wanted_ to, which was seriously starting to freak me out. Why was Seth affecting me so much? I hated it! Only I really didn't. I just _wish_ I did. Arrg, see? I couldn't even think straight!

My internal rambling must have been going on a while cause next thing I knew Seth's face was right there. I shrieked, trying to back away but only succeeded in falling off the chair. Smooth.

"You okay?"

I narrowed my eyes up at him. Was the boy blind? I had clearly just damaged my pride.

"Do I look okay?"

His eyes did a quick scan of my jumbled form, trailing from my face to my feet and back again, before exhaling in relief. _Oh-kay._

"So," I began as I righted myself, Seth offered a hand but I pretended to not see it, "What were you and my sister laughing about earlier?"

I didn't really care all too much, I was just trying to ease my embarrassment of falling on my ass in front of the cutest guy at my school.

Seth grinned widely and I was nearly blinded by the brightness. Was it normal for someone's teeth to be that white? I didn't think it was.

"You." he smirked.

My eyes widened in horror. Aubrey didn't tell him anything embarrassing did she? If she did her make-up collection would soon be making a mysterious disappearance.

"Wh-what a-about me?" I stuttered nervously.

_Please don't be embarrassing. Please don't be embarrassing. Please-_

"She told me about the cat incident."

I could just die. That was easily one of the most humiliating experiences of my life. And trust me, I've had many, like the trashcan thing a few days ago. When I was younger my cousin brought her cat over. The fur ball hated me, but I was determined to get on it's good side so I followed it. _Everywhere_. I was so excited when the thing finally let me hold it—but it turned out it was just using me as a litter box. There was cat waste all over me.

I buried my face into my arms and Seth laughed, pulling them away with his large, _burning_ hands. Seriously, did the kid have a fever or something?

"Relax Maddy," he chuckled then sent me a small smile, "I thought it was cute."

Cute? How in the world was a cat shitting on someone even _remotely_ cute? But Seth continued to smile and I found myself blushing anyway.

Of course my mom had to walk in right at that moment.

"Hey Seth sweetie, your mother said she didn't mind if you stayed and-"

She stopped herself mid-word and I snatched my hands back, looking anywhere but the boy next to me. Mom smiled real big, and probably would have squealed if I wasn't already giving her the death-glare.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty," she said instead and giggled the entire way to the kitchen. Another round of giggles sounded and I knew she had told Aubrey.

Somebody shoot me.

**a/n: yeah so I cut it off there because I'm supposed to be typing an essay that's due in the morning. Please review, I can't read minds sadly, so I would love to know what you all think.**

**~Jackie**


	4. Deep Shit

**a/n: yeah, I know its been a while, and I really have no legitimate excuse except that school is hard, and I am lazy. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. If it were, it'd be WAY more awesome. (lol, joking)**

* * *

><p>Seth Clearwater was staying for dinner. Seth Clearwater was sitting at <em>my<em> kitchen table, eating _my_ food. Seth frickin Clearwater kept glancing at me every five seconds with the most adorable expression on his face. I could feel my insides squirming.

_How did this happen?_

I spent my entire life trying to avoid situations like this yet here I was, and my mom and sister were making it worse with every passing moment.

"So what do you think of my daughter as a lab partner Seth?" Mom asked in what seemed to be a casual manner, but when she sent me a mischievous look I knew it were anything but.

_I am going to murder you woman. _

Seth smiled at me and I did my best to ignore the butterflies that erupted in my stomach. Damn, did he have to have dimples too?

"She's amazing Mrs. Mitchell."

_Shut up Seth! You're making me feel all weird._

Aubrey giggled.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person Seth?" she teased, "The Madds I know is a sloppy, gluttonous pig. You should have seen her before you arrived, eating ice-cream like a cavewoman. The girl's a total slob."

I felt my russet cheeks warming rapidly and ducked my head before I could see Seth's expression, making sure my long bangs covered my eyes. _Stupid Aubrey._

I was almost positive he would be wearing a look of disgust. Boys wanted their girls to be classy, not that Seth even wanted me _that _way. He couldn't. It would completely go against all laws of physics. So you could imagine the shock I felt when I heard him chuckle and reply, "I bet she's a cute slob."

Mom and Aubrey cooed a chorus of 'awws' at his answer, squealing like a bunch of pre-teens. I on the other hand, panicked.

_Oh. My. God._

I couldn't take any more of this! My world was being flipped upside down in the span of two days by an impossibly attractive boy who was delusional enough to think _I_ was cute. I had to get out of here, and fast.

I faked a yawn, and hoped they'd buy it.

"Well, I'm tired," I proclaimed with false fatigue, and rose from the table. I could see Seth's brows etch in worry, while Aubrey gave a knowing smile, "I think I'll go to bed now."

Of course my mother would see right through my charade.

"Of course sweetie," she agreed sweetly, _too _sweetly, "Just walk Seth back to his place and then you can go to bed. It'd only be polite, and I raised polite girls _right_?"

Damn. She was pulling the 'I raised you' card and I knew refusal would only end up in me being grounded. _She's a sly one, I'd give her that._

I grit my teeth, forcing a smile that probably made me look constipated.

"Of course."

I didn't bother waiting for Seth as I marched towards the door, not that it mattered since he caught up with me easily. I hear could him yell a faint 'Thank you!' to my mother before the door shut behind him and we were alone on the front porch.

"Your family seems nice," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets in an charming manner, and I couldn't help but realize I thought nearly everything he did was charming. It was like my body couldn't help being drawn to his, and I had to force my feet to stay put lest I close the distance between us and wound my arms around his hips.

"Looks can be deceiving," I answered, trying to distract myself from the unwanted thoughts. I could _not_ want Seth Clearwater. I _do_ not want him. My hormones were just out of wack and it was starting to affect my mind.

Seth grinned and it made the urge to grab him increase nearly ten-fold. I wish he wouldn't stare at me like that. It just made me want to do naughty, naughty things to him. And I've never felt the compulsion to do that to _any_one. Something flared in my stomach and I nearly jumped at the urgency of it. A strong, passionate tug that seemed only to intensify the more I attempted to ignore it.

"We should get you home," I choked out and practically ran across my lawn to his. He had barely made it up the stairs when I was ringing the doorbell like crazy person.

"I think they hear it," he laughed and his breath blew across my neck as he came to stand behind me. I flinched at tingly feeling that was spreading across my shoulder, spinning around so my back was flat against his front door.

_There, now he wasn't so close. _

But now I could see his face, and he was chewing his bottom lip in a sensual manner that made me stare. _I _wanted to bite it.

I flinched as the last thought processed.

_What the hell was _wrong_ with me?_

His hazel eyes flickered to my lips and the temperature began rise to nearly boiling. Suddenly my hoodie was too warm despite the crisp night air, and I tugged at the neckline in an attempt to cool myself. Only it didn't work, and my hands were aching at being denied their desires, and my heart was screaming bloody murder in my chest, and Seth just looked so damn _kissable_.

So I did.

I grabbed him by the collar and pressed my lips to his. And the action threw even me as I was left to only follow through as the shock overrode my senses and fried my last remaining brain cells.

_Where was I again?_

_What was I resisting so much?_

I knotted my fingers in his hair, yanking his mouth down to slam over mine and released a breathy sigh when my entire body thrummed in relief. I was floating, oblivious to everything but the heavenly sensation throbbing through my veins. Seth responded immediately, gripping my hips almost painfully as he licked his way into my mouth. His touch was hot, and his tongue blazing as it lapped against mine in a manner that made me moan and attack his mouth with more force, biting down on his lip like I had so desperately wanted. He groaned in response, shoving me hard against the door and pressing his body against mine. I couldn't think, only feel as the sensation in my stomach burned wildly and out of control. I was drowning in the atmophere of it all, breath shallow as I tried to reciprocate the emotions flowing through me.

And that's how his sister found us.

I had shrieked when the door gave way from behind me, and would've fallen if it weren't for Seth's tight grip on my waist. Leah took one look at Seth, hair mussed and mouth bruised, and me, panting and pressed against his chest, and had cackled like it was the funniest thing she'd seen in her life.

"Oh my God!" she gasped between giggles, "You guys were actually making out on the front porch. Way to go Seth, you lady-killer."

I could feel my embarrassment rising as my hormones began to settle down. _I cant believe I just did that! _And with _Seth_. Suddenly, I felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

_How had I let myself get so carried away?_

I had had practically mauled him in front of his house where anyone could have driven by, and his sister had caught us.

My insides gave an uneasy flip.

_I have to be dreaming right now, because there is no way in _hell_ the girl I've been for the past seventeen years of my life has the balls to pull a stunt like this!_

Only my lips were still tingling, and Seth's hands were very real as they rested on the small of my back. I squirmed uncomfortably, but he didn't seem to notice.

_"_Shut-up Leah," I heard said boy snap above my head and glanced up to see him glowering at the dark-haired girl, who seemed to find his irritation amusing.

"And just _who's_ going to make me?" she challenged.

"Quit being such a bitch," he growled and I tensed as I realized the sound turned me on. _Great, I'm officially losing my mind. _I had to get out of here A.S.A.P. before my hormones began to flare back up and Seth and I had a repeat of a few minutes ago.

And that can most definitely _not_ happen again.

So while he was busy arguing with his sister, (they both seemed to forget I was still there) I slipped out of his embrace and darted to my house.

"Maddy!" I heard him shout after me, but forced myself to yank open my door despite my body's adamant protests.

Mom and Aubrey were waiting in the living room, but I didn't give them a chance to speak as I darted up the stairs two at a time to my room and bolted the door. I was in some deep shit. And it was only going to get deeper.

* * *

><p>My dreams were plagued with images of Seth.<p>

His eyes. His smile. His _lips_. By the time the sun finally decided to show itself I was practically hyperventilating. _How had I allowed myself to lose self control like that? _And now Seth would probably never leave me alone. He would keep seeking me out, and drawing more attention each time he did. By the end of the week everyone would know who I was: Seth's _floozy_.

_And what would Jenna say?_

She had liked him first. I was a horrible best friend.

I didn't put much effort into getting dressed that morning, opting for an old, holy pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _Maybe if Seth saw how hideous I looked he would back off. _Only I hadn't looked all that great yesterday and he still kissed me back.

God, this was frustrating! I couldn't avoid him anymore. Not only was he my lab partner, but he lived next door. Not to mention the irresistible pull I felt when near him. It was too powerful to overlook, like our souls were connected or something. There was no escape.

I groaned as I made my way downstairs only to stop dead in my tracks.

Oh _hell_ no.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I hissed in disbelief. Who had let him in?

My breathing was becoming shallow, and I clutched at my throat reflexively. Could a girl get some sort of warning or something? I could have easily escaped out my bedroom window had I known we'd have an extra breakfast guest.

"Madeline, that is no way to treat Seth!" my mother chided from the kitchen, probably cooking Seth some breakfast. _Didn't he have his own mom? _"Especially since he volunteered to drive you to school this morning."

I could have screamed.

No,no,no,no,no. This was _not_ happening. Maybe if I shut my eyes he would disappear.

"Maddy are you okay? You don't look so good."

Sweet-smelling breath fanned across my face and I yelped, backing away from Seth, who had placed a warm hand to my forehead.

"I'm walking!" I exclaimed, probably looking beyond crazed, then snatched up my bag and sprinted out the house. Heavy footsteps pounded on the sidewalk after me and I knew he was following.

_Leave me alone!_

"Go away Seth," I barked, speeding my pace, "Trust me, I'm doing you huge a favor."

_And me._

The stubborn boy didn't listen, darting past me to cut off my run and I ended up bumping into his chest.

"Maddy," he pleaded, seeming wounded, "Why are you running from me?"

_So I won't jump your bones._

"Because," I snapped, attempting to go around him, but he held me close. My entire body felt electrified as his woody scent invaded my nostrils.

"Please," he whispered, and some of my resolve shattered as I unconsciously leaned up to kiss his nose softly, only to swear when I realized what I had done and shove myself away.

"_That's_ why," I bit and once again tried to move past him only to end up in his arms once more.

_Dammit! Let me go already!_

Seth pulled me closer, tilting my chin back with his fingers to meet his confused expression.

"You're running from me because you like me?"

"No," I denied, flushing while avoiding his gaze pointedly, "My body likes you. I don't even _know_ you."

"So you're attracted to me."

_Uggh. Did he have to sound so happy about it?_

"So what if you got to know me," he continued, pulling me even closer, "And liked what you saw, would you stop running then?"

"No."

He pouted, making his lips look so inviting and full as he stuck them out. I had taken the bottom one in my mouth before I could even process what I was doing and nibbled on it. Seth moaned into my mouth and I came to my senses, escaping his grasp once more as he eyed me hungrily.

"Why?" he demanded, voice throaty and making my stomach do several flips, "Why won't you give me a chance?"

He looked like an addict denied their cocaine and I fidgeted under the intensity of his gaze.

"Because," I whispered, yet somehow he had heard me, waiting patiently for me to continue, "Because you're _you_ Seth."

He was so floored by my answer I was able to easily slip by him, throwing one last glance at his still form before making my way to school.

* * *

><p>Seth didn't show up to science class. In fact, I didn't see him anywhere. My heart felt heavy at this but I squashed the feeling. He was finally leaving me alone. I should be happy.<p>

"I wonder where Seth was today?" Jenna wondered aloud and I resisted the urge to tape her mouth shut. Couldn't she see I didn't give a damn?

"It's not like him to miss school," she mused as we exited the building, "Do you think he's sick?"

I shrugged.

_Maybe she would shut up if I didn't respond._

No such luck.

"I bet he would be an amazing kisser," she gushed and my gut twisted guiltily. _Oh he was_. "Do you think he would kiss me back if I just jumped his bones? That would be _so _sexy."

Gosh, it was like she was _there_ or something!

"Maybe." I forced out. The notion of Seth and Jenna kissing was making my blood rush in anger and I couldn't seem to stop it. But why? It wasn't as if he belonged to me or anything. I'm just a girl that kissed him twice, no big deal.

_Only why did it seem like one?_

"Oh there's my mom, toodles Madds!"

I couldn't help but feel relieved as a red convertible pulled up to the curb and she hopped inside. Her mother, a stunning beauty like her daughter, waved at me before speeding away, their red hair blowing behind them.

I wasn't offended they didn't offer me a ride. In fact I was relieved. It gave me time to think without Jenna's constant chattering.

I had succeeded in making Seth give up on me, I should be happy right? Then why did I feel like complete shit? And why did my heart desire to stop beating? I wasn't the least bit suicidal, yet my life seemed to feel suddenly incomplete—lacking something so crucial it couldn't go on. _Wouldn't_ go on until I found it. Sure, I would be fine, I knew that, but why be 'fine' when you could be great? _Magnificent_ even.

I sighed, kicking a rock out of my path as I shuffled down the sidewalk. _Since when had my life been so complicated?_

"Stupid Seth."

"Well that's not very nice."

My head shot up to see none other than the stupid boy himself a few yards ahead. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, head tilted to the side and brown hair falling into hazel eyes. He looked absolutely _delectable_.

My heartbeat quickened.

He noticed me checking him out, smirking when I blushed at being caught before doing the same, making my body throb with need. Need for him.

"I'm not giving up on you," he declared, invading my space, "I'll do whatever it takes. If you're not ready now we can be friends until you are. Don't try running away, you won't get very far."

I was stunned. I was almost sure I had driven him away. Why was he so determined?

_And why did it make me feel so content?_

He took advantage of my surprise and slid his lips over mine in a gentle kiss, pulling my top lip into his mouth and sucking tenderly. I groaned at the sparks it set off within my body and felt him grin against my mouth. _Cocky bastard_.

"Friends don't kiss," I stated, pulling back from him. He shrugged.

"We do."

I could only glare before he kissed me again, this time using tongue.

"_Stop it._" I hissed, when I had caught my breath, "What if someone sees us?"

He sighed, running his hands down my arms to twine my fingers with his.

"Fine," he relented, "No PDA."

I snatched my hands away.

"You damn skippy. And there will be no more _any_thing, got it? Or this 'friendship' is over."

He rolled his eyes.

"Got it."

Of course I should have known he was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>an: what'd you think? Please review!**


	5. Emotions

**a/n: I'my glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and I apologize for the year-long wait. I had a lot of things going on in my life and writing had to, unfortunately, take a back-seat. But I'm back now and _extremely_ excited to dive back in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella wouldn't be so emo (haha joking….well mostly)**

**Also I noticed I have seventy-something followers yet only ten reviewed. Don't be shy you ghost readers, review! It would make me happy, and motivate me to write long quality chapters for you all (not that I wouldn't _anyway_ but a little incentive never hurts right? ).**

**Lastly, I want to thank those who have recently reviewed my story and especially those who have been with me since I started this ages ago. You guys rock. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So what should we do our project on?"<p>

There was no response, and I glanced up to see Seth blatantly staring at my lips. I blushed at the concentrated expression on his face, before feeling irritation slowly begin to seep in when minutes ticked by and he _still_ made no move to answer. He merely stared like he was hypnotized.

I scowled.

_Was he even listening to me?_

"Seth!" I barked, throwing a couch cushion at his face. He dodged it at the last possible second (to my immense displeasure) before giving me a guilty smile. I didn't smile back, although my insides did the happy-dance.

_There is seriously something wrong with me._

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, "You were saying?"

My irritation increased. _So he hadn't been listening at all!_

"Seth," I hissed, then raised the empty notebook pointedly, "We only have two days left to finish a project we were assigned a week ago. This is no time to space out!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay," he consented, although albeit petulantly, "Let's start then. Even though it's _your_ fault we started so late to begin with, Miss 'I enjoy running from Seth'."

I glared at him. Was he really mad at _me_ because he couldn't control his urges? Sure, I had run away, but could you blame me? Being within five feet of him was like wearing a flashing neon sign that practically screamed 'Hey everybody, look at me!'

"Stop acting like such a baby," I chided to the sulking male. Because really, he couldn't be acting _this_ immature, "I said we could be friends didn't I ?"

He didn't answer, just took the notebook from me and began scribbling. I exhaled. We were getting absolutely _nowhere_. Seth was pouting like a child denied candy and the project was due the day after tomorrow.

_Maybe you should just give in_.

I stilled at the thought.

Date Seth? And be the focus of the entire school population? Not to mention Jenna would kill me and Arianne and her cronies would be after my head. Yeah, no thank you.

_But maybe there's a way I could compromise?_

I snuck a glimpse at the object of my thoughts only to flush when encountered with watchful, hazel eyes. Eyes that were swirling with an emotion I recognized too well, and found myself backing into the opposite end of the couch. Seth followed me, setting the pen and notebook aside and scooting until his chest was pressed against my folded knees, shaggy hair tickling my forehead.

A warning sounded off in my head as his lips drifted closer. He was too close. _Way_ too close. I could feel his breath on my mouth now and squeezed my eyes shut.

But his lips never made contact.

I opened my eyes in surprise at the feeling of his nose brushing against mine. Back and forth gently, before pulling away completely and regarding me with a small grin.

"Wha-?" I began in confusion and Seth laughed, reaching up to muss my hair affectionately.

"You were frowning," he explained, "I didn't like it. Plus you never said anything about Eskimo kisses."

I couldn't stop my lips from lifting at the corners as a warm sensation tickled across my chest. _Slick Seth, real slick._

"You're so lame," I shot, but without any real insult, and he chuckled, retrieving the pen and notebook then continuing with his scribbling.

* * *

><p>"You look tired."<p>

I stared at Jenna, looking as stunning as usual while I probably resembled the walking dead. Seth and I had done nothing but work on the project for the past two days (surprisingly) and I was nothing short of grateful when our presentation was over with.

_No more Seth! _

Well, for now at least. I wasn't naive enough to believe he'd actually leave me in peace now that the project was over with. He'd find some excuse or another to see me soon. He was annoying like that.

_If he's so annoying then why don't you seem to mind?_

I ignored the voice, focusing instead on answering my best-friend without exposing my affiliation with the holder of her affections.

"Been working on my lab assignment ," I yawned. God I was tired.

Jenna wrinkled her nose.

"Wow, your partner must be a complete slave-driver to leave you looking this haggard. Want me to pummel the prick for you Madds?"

I choked on a laugh.

_If only she knew who she was bad-mouthing_.

I was so preoccupied with images of Jenna beating Seth into the ground that I didn't notice when the boy himself approached until a blazing hand settled on my shoulder. I squeaked, spinning around only to bump into a hard chest. I staggered back, nose throbbing and eyes wide.

_I thought I told him not to talk to me during school!_

As if reading my thoughts Seth smirked, mouthing, 'It's after school' before zeroing in on the hand that was clutching my nose. I dismissed his concern, narrowing my eyes in a message that clearly conveyed, 'there are still people around you idiot!', but Seth didn't seem to catch it. Or pretended not to as he gently pried my fingers away and began inspecting my nose.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," I lied, conscious of Jenna gaping from my side. _Great, now she's going to interrogate me. Thanks Seth. _

Note my sarcasm.

Seth pressed his finger against the bridge and I winced, cursing myself for letting the pain show. Knowing him he was just going to make a huge deal of it and draw attention.

"It's fine," I hissed, but in a typical Seth manner he ignored me, grabbing my arm and tugging me towards the parking lot. I tried to resist, but it was like playing tug-a-war with a rhino. There was no way I was going to win.

"Seth, stop." I ordered, cheeks flushing as I noticed some spectators, "You're creating a scene stupid!"

He didn't listen, pulling me more forcefully as we neared his truck.

"Maddy you're hurt," he insisted, "You need to ice it before it swells or gets worse."

"I can do that myself!" I nearly shouted, beyond irritated by this point, "I'm not helpless Seth, I can do something as simple as icing my nose!"

There were murmurs to my left and I was horrified as I spotted a group of girls whispering amongst themselves, eyes darting from Seth and I pointedly. _Oh no_.

"I know that!" Seth retorted, grasping me by the shoulders. His eyes bored into mine and I had to avert my gaze to rid myself of the tingles it evoked.

"I _want_ to help you Maddy," he continued, his voice bordering on pleading, "I would hate to know I hurt you and did nothing to help, so just let me take care of you okay? We're friends right?"

I groaned. He was really laying it on thick.

"Yes, we are," I muttered.

The whispers increased.

"Then let me take care of you like a good friend would."

I knew what he was doing. He was calling me his 'friend' so that there would be less rumors. Because he definitely didn't treat me like one. He was too intimate. Too affectionate.

_Or maybe _you're_ just reading too much into it._

Possibly. But my heart wouldn't let me believe that. Not that it's been all that helpful as of late.

"Fine," I relented and allowed him to open the passenger door for me. Then a sudden realization struck.

I shot a look at Jenna to see her rooted in place, eyes unreadable as she watched me being hauled into her crush's car.

_I'll explain later _I promised silently. Whether she got the message or not I wouldn't know, for her face remained emotionless.

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

"Sorry!" Seth exclaimed and I instantly felt guilty when I saw the dejected look on his face. _Did I really have to be such a bitch?_ He was only trying to help after all.

And he was even sweet enough to hold it to my nose for me.

"It's fine," I assured him with a forced smile. I took the icepack from his hands gently, placing it against my nose myself. I was still worried about Jenna, and was taking out my frustration on him.

_Was she mad at me?_

Or even worse.

_Did she __hate__ me?_

I could feel my forehead creasing only to be smoothed away by Seth's fingers. I started at the unexpected touch, gazing up at him in confusion.

He smiled at my bewildered expression, kissing the spot he'd just touched and watching me redden.

_Did he have to keeping doing stuff like that?_

"You were frowning," he tusked, "You know I don't like it."

I scoffed.

"And just who are _you_ to stop me?" I challenged, "I'll do as I please thank you."

I regarded him stubbornly, crossing my arms and staring him pointedly in the eyes.

There was a silence in which Seth closed in on me, placing his palms on either side of the counter I was leaning against, effectively caging me in. He leaned down until his mouth was pressed against my ear, whispering huskily, "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

I shivered and I told myself it was because Mom had left the air on again. That it had nothing to do with the boy who's voice was near turning me to goop, and who's mouth was now sucking my earlobe into his hot mouth and stroking it with his skilled tongue.

I flinched.

This was bad. I was surprised the boy had lasted as long as he had, but now it seemed his hormones were taking vengeance for being denied. Not to mention the pull was back. Every cell in my body yearned to mold together with his and get lost in all the wonderful sensations that were Seth. I resisted, digging my nails into my palms even as the urge climbed to immeasurable heights. I wasn't going to last must longer. I had to stop this before it was too late.

"Seth-" I started only for it to end in a moan when he placed an open-mouthed kiss against my jaw.

_Crap, I was starting to lose control._

Apparently Seth had already lost it, and was hefting me onto the counter, spreading my legs before stepping between them. His mouth came down on mine hard, nearly bruising as his tongue probed between my lips. It was all sucking, and nipping, and moaning as he proceeded to kiss me senseless. My eyes closed as his hands delved into my hair, gripping my scalp and tugging me closer so that our chests were nearly smashed together. I could feel his heart, beating wildly within his chest as the kisses grew deeper. More intimate. He couldn't stop. I couldn't stop him. We were both losing out to the pull drawing us together. Closer still, despite being plastered together.

I don't know how long we kissed. An hour. Half an hour. Two. All I know it that I had never felt so whole.

And it scared the crap out of me.

We were both breathing harsh, his head rested in the crook of my neck, and my fingers running idly through his hair. My lips were throbbing yet I wanted more. Needed more.

This was absolutely insane. I barely even knew the guy!

"Seth," I rasped, voice throaty, "Let me go."

He stiffened, removing his face from my shoulder to regard me with stormy eyes.

"Maddy-" he started but I intercepted him.

"Back up."

He hesitated, trying to gauge my expression but I kept my face carefully blank. Finally, he did and I released a sigh of relief. I didn't think I would win if he decided to fight me on it.

"Now go home."

His face clouded over, and my heart constricted at the accusing look in his eyes.

"Why?" he demanded, voice hard, "You didn't stop me. You kissed me _back_. Why are you being so cold now?"

_Because I'm scared._

"I wasn't thinking properly," I answered curtly.

He scowled.

"Quit playing games with me Maddy, you wanted it just as much as I did. Don't try to blame it all on me."

_It's all happening too fast._

"No," I denied, "I was just caught up in the moment it-" Seth cut me off with a fierce growl.

"Don't you _dare_ say it didn't mean anything," he warned.

I snapped my mouth shut.

"Fine," I shot, "Then I won't say _any_thing. Now get out of my house."

I knew I was driving him away. I couldn't help it. He was awakening emotions inside me I didn't even know I possessed, and I was scared I could fall for him.

_Had already started falling_.

Seth didn't say anything, just turned on his heal and walked out. But he wasn't angry anymore, his shoulders sagged as he left. Defeated.

I swore as a sharp pain laced through my chest.

_Damnit._

I couldn't leave him like that.

My legs had moved before I had even realized it, sprinting to the front door and yanking it open. And froze.

Seth was gone, and I caught the end of a hairy tail vanishing into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so? Next chapter will have lots of Jenna, as well as more of her family. R&R please!**


	6. A Stupid Mistake

**a/n: at last—the long awaited chapter six has arrived! I apologize that it took so long but I had to rewrite it like three times before I was happy with it.**

**on another note...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**It made me really happy as an author that you guys are enjoying my story as much as you are and I hope you continue to. As for you who haven't yet—I don't bite, I promise! **

**So go ahead an leave a review, I read and appreciate every single one. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight. If I did Bella would have died in Eclipse.**

**Seriously, she got on my nerves lol**

**(For those of wondering what the heck is going on—Fictionpress decided to delete ****this chapter for some reason so I had to repost it. But fortunately there be an actual update in the near future so look for it!)**

* * *

><p>I was trembling.<p>

Fabric was everywhere. On the driveway, in the trees, strewn across the lawn—_everywhere_. It was almost as if something had exploded in my driveway.

I took a tentative step onto the porch, head whipping around fervently for the boy who had vacated my kitchen mere moments before. The weather was dreary as usual, with grey clouds hanging overhead and just a hint of drizzle. There was a slight breeze in the air, and it chilled my skin to the very bone, slapping my hair mockingly against my face and giving me a mouth full of dark strands. I scowled, spitting it out irritably.

And then I realized.

Those were _Seth's_ clothes.

Immediately I found myself sprinting towards them, chest tight with disbelief and festering with worry as I sank into the damp grass.

_This can't be happening._

I fingered what was left of a red shirt and felt my insides wrench in anguish. My heart was rebelling against me, pounding so hard I was sure it would jump right out my chest.

"Seth..." I whispered brokenly, surprising even myself with the sorrow woven through my voice. I attempted to regulate my breathing, clutching the tattered cloth to my chest.

No.

No just calm down.

_Breathe_.

My breath was still coming in shallow pants and I cursed my body for not cooperating.

"Chill out Maddy, he's _fine_." I attempted to reason with myself, "Look there isn't even any blood."

Realizing I was right, my breathing slowed just a bit.

Until I spotted the tracks in the dirt.

Each footprint spanned roughly the size of my waist, and led filled my stomach in heavy clumps when I imagined what type of animal could have caused them.

_Was it that huge hairy thing that I saw go into the woods?_

Is _that_ why Seth's clothes were ripped to shreds?

I swore as my heart raced even faster, and my panting increased in urgency.

_I had to tell someone. I had to get help or Seth might—_

I cut the thought off before it could even register.

_No. I wouldn't even consider it—he couldn't be._

Determined, I stalked towards where the road and gravel disappeared into the tree-line.

I would just have to look for him myself.

Yet my body wouldn't cooperate with my mind. My legs wobbled, and my hands shook violently as I shuffled deeper and deeper until I was almost obscured entirely by the trees and my house was nearly out of view.

"Seth?" I called softly, afraid of being too loud. _What if that thing was still around?_ "Seth you out there?"

There was the faint sound of dragging footsteps and my heart leapt into my throat, my entire body thrumming with terror.

"Seth?" I squeaked, squinting in the direction of the noise. I couldn't see anything past the hanging tree branches and occasional shrubbery.

_Maybe it was a squirrel?_

I immediately scoffed at myself for the thought as soon as it had entered my mind.

_Yeah, because a damn squirrel was _that_ loud._

But it didn't sound big enough to be that creature I saw earlier, so that only left—

"Boo."

I screamed so loud I was sure the Martians were clamping their hands over their ears.

Hell, even _I_ wanted to.

Leah grimaced, staggering back with an expression of such torment it was as if I had gouged out her eardrums myself.

"Shit!" She swore, shooting me a venomous look, "Could you be any _louder?_ Jesus."

I could feel myself flushing.

"Sorry," I muttered, averting my eyes. My pulse was throbbing wildly as I sucked in a shuddering breath, "I-I... I was just...Seth...a-and b-big hairy—"

She held up a hand.

"Just stop talking." She commanded and I bit my lip, wanting badly to just blend into the scenery. I had become so accustomed to Seth I'd nearly forgotten just how badly I reacted to other people.

And let me tell you, Leah was probably one of the scariest people you'll ever meet.

"I just saw him," she revealer, jerking her thumb back. I made to move in that direction and was halted by her disapproving look. I barely resisted the urge to growl in frustration.

_Now what? I had to find Seth!_

"Look," she exhaled, running a hand through her cropped hair. It fell back into place almost immediately, and I was suddenly struck self-conscious of the way my own hung in matted clumps around my temples. Had I really gone to find Seth— the best looking guy in my entire school— looking like _this?_

Suddenly I was grateful Leah stopped me.

"I don't know what's going on with you guys," she was saying, "But it's dangerous to be wandering out in the woods alone. Seth will come find you when he's ready, alright?"

I felt myself frowning.

"And if he doesn't?" I blurted, and instantly wanted to strangle myself for it. I did _not_ need to come off as some needy idiot to Seth's sister. He wasn't my boyfriend. Heck, we were hardly even _friends_.

"I mean—" I attempted to backtrack but Leah just snorted, waving me off with a careless shrug.

"He will." she affirmed with such conviction I was speechless.

What made her so certain? Was it because they were siblings?

_Did they have some sort of telepathy?_

I inspected her intensely, all brown skin and lean muscles like her brother, yet completely different. While Seth's demeanor was vibrant and welcoming, hers was abrasive and stand-offish. Her arms were folded tightly against her abundant chest, mouth pinched as she met my my eyes with a challenging brow.

I grudgingly decided to take her word for it—I mean, I barely started speaking with Seth this week and she'd known him his entire life.

"Okay." I answered and she nodded curtly.

"Good." She quipped, then emphasized once more, "And stay out of the woods for now on, alright?"

It was phrased as a question, but I knew she meant business by the way her dark eyes flashed menacingly.

My throat convulsed.

"Of course." I managed to croak.

It wasn't until nearly an hour later that I bothered to question why she and Seth were allowed to wander in the woods alone, but by that point I was so overwhelmed by my little scare I just shook my head and didn't bother dwelling on it.

* * *

><p>Jenna came over that evening.<p>

One moment Mom, Aubrey, and I were having a quiet dinner and the next the front door had flung open and a red-haired hurricane had blown through the room. I was mid-bite when she had latched onto my arm and yanked me forcibly from my chair.

"Evening Mrs. Mitchell, Aubrey," she greeted pleasantly, but her iron grip on my forearm betrayed her pleasant front, "May I borrow Madds for a moment? It's really important and it'll only be a second."

My mother's eyes flashed to mine, silently asking permission, and I gave a discrete nod. I knew it was only a matter of time before the girl tracked me down, and was semi-prepared for it.

"Alright," she agreed, sharing a suspicious look with my sister, who was frowning at us, "Hurry back Madeline or your food will get cold."

I managed to give her a wobbly smile before I was hauled out of the room, up the stairs, and straight to my bedroom. Immediately upon reaching it she whirled on me, face expectant.

"Well?" She drawled, hands perched on her slender hips.

I avoided her gaze, instead turning to watch as a bird flit past my window.

_What I wouldn't give to be able to do that at this moment._

"Well what?" I asked dumbly and could feel her eyes burning into the visible side of my face.

"Seriously Maddy?" She hissed, voiced dipping dangerously, "You know exactly what I'm referring to so don't play stupid with me!"

Her voice got shriller as she raged on.

"You got into the _car_ with him!" She shrieked, "You were riding in Seth Clearwater's frickin _car_ when a week ago you couldn't even be in the same vicinity as him!"

I bit my lip, shifting uncomfortably.

Damn. She was _pissed_.

"Jen—" I started but she cut me off.

"And I was just standing there like a total _moron!_" She wailed, sinking onto my bed. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes and my pulse quickened in panic. _Oh my God no._

I absolutely couldn't _stand_ to see people cry. I never knew what to do and always ended up just watching helplessly.

"It's not fair!" she sniffled and I felt nausea bubbling in my stomach when her eyes connected with my own accusingly, her misery channelling to anger, "_I_ liked him first—I thought you were my friend!"

I felt sick.

"I am your friend!" I insisted, but my words fell on deaf ears.

"You _betrayed_ me!" She was shouting, "You were supposed to be my best friend but you back-stabbed me and went after the guy I liked!"

"Jenna—" I tried again.

"I _told_ you I liked him!" She was bordering on hysterical now, eyes wild and nostrils flaring, "And I trusted you—"

"Jenna please just listen—"

"I bet you even _kissed_ him!"

That hit too close to home, and my mouth snapped shut.

_Shit_.

"It's not like that..." I trailed weakly, "Seth and I are just lab partners, that's all."

The words tasted bitter on my tongue, but I forced them out. I _had_ to. I couldn't let her believe I betrayed her. She was the only friend I had—the only one willing to put up with my crippling fear of being noticed.

"Jenna please believe me." I begged.

She stopped yelling, eying me skeptically.

"And why _should_ I?" She demanded snottily.

By this point I was grasping for something, _anything_ to prevent the only person besides my family willing to tolerate my handicap from cutting me out completely. Desperation was consuming me, clawing away at my composure, and I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I was doing it for you."

Her red brows pressed together.

"Me?" She echoed.

I shook my head readily, glad she was willing to consider my fib.

"I-I was t-trying to hook you up," I fumbled, barely managing the words. My chest was refusing to release them, and I had to push them out through gritted teeth.

She was still frowning.

"Really?"

I bobbed my head again, resisting the urge to take it all back. This had to be done to keep my best friend.

Besides, she was gorgeous, popular, and outgoing like Seth. They _suited_ each other.

_So why did I feel like throwing up?_

Jenna's face abruptly cleared as my words seemed to resonate, a brilliant smile splitting her face.

"Oh Maddy!" She cooed, tackling me into a tight embrace. I forced a smile to my lips as she nuzzled at my chin playfully, "You're the best friend _ever_. I can't believe I ever doubted you!"

After that she had skipped down the stairs two at a time, looking like someone who had the world at her fingertips. She twirled past the kitchen, wishing a curious Aubrey and Mom a heartfelt goodbye before departing. I emerged moments later, probably looking as guilty as I felt, because Aubrey immediately demanded,

"Maddy, what the hell did you do?"

I could only groan miserably. I had just made a huge mess of things, that's what I did.

I knew Seth liked _me_ but told Jenna he liked _her_.

And I felt like complete shit for it.

I grimaced at Aubrey.

"Something really stupid." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow Maddy. You really did it this time. Things just got _way_ more complicated. Seth with be back next chapter!**

**Please remember to review, it gives me inspiration. And inspiration leads to happiness which leads to faster updates.**

**Makes sense right?**

**Till next time!**


	7. Best Laid Schemes

**a/n: Hey guys I know it's been a while. Like five months to exact. I apologize for the long delay, but life made me put my writing on the back-burner for a while. Regardless, I'm back and plan to start updating more frequently.**

**Thank you all who favorited or followed this story. I'm absolutely humbled by how many people seem to enjoy my work. It would mean a lot to me if you all took a minute or two of your time to leave me a review. (I seriously read and gush over every single one, my family thinks I'm insane.)**

**I like to know what my readers are thinking so don't be shy! **

**Thank you to all who have already reviewed and special thanks to Viren96 who kicked my butt into gear to get this up.**

**Well, that's enough of my babble. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did it would have taken decades to be finished **

* * *

><p>The way I figured it I had two options.<p>

One: I could attempt the impossible and bamboozle both Jenna and Seth without either finding out.

_Or..._

Two: I mysteriously disappear and never return, leaving this whole mess behind.

At the moment I was leaning quite heavily towards two, if only because I was a massive coward.

I groaned, rolling over so that my face was mashed firmly into my pillow. I couldn't sleep a wink last night, agonizing over how royally screwed up my life had become in the matter of days.

_"You did _what?_" Aubrey had shrieked disbelievingly, and I could only duck my head in shame, "What the hell did you go and do that for!"_

_"Jenna actually _likes_ him," I stressed, trying to get my sister to see reason. _It would be easier to defeat Sam Uley at arm wrestling, and he was _huge. "It'd be wrong if I didn't help her out. She's my best friend and she liked him first anyway."_

_Aubrey scoffed._

_"And you _don't _like him?" I opened my mouth to protest, but she silenced me with a sharp glare. "I see the way you guys look at each other Maddy, it's so obvious it's sickening."_

_My cheeks were absolutely _scorching_._

_"It's just hormones." I swiftly denied, attempting to keep my blush from spreading. It was a losing battle. __Apparently even my own sister could tell Seth got me all hot and bothered._

How humiliating.

_"It's only natural I'd be physically attracted to the cutest guy at my school." I justified, making my voice sound matter-of-fact, "Pure biology."_

_Aubrey wasn't buying it. Her brown eyes were narrowed to little slits, mouth downturned disapprovingly. _

_'Bullshit' her expression seemed to say. _

_It was aggravating._

_"Really!" I insisted. Anything to remove that suspicious look from her face—it was driving me bonkers! "Seth and I aren't even like that!"_

_She snorted._

_"Yeah, and I'm a virgin."_

Rude much?

_I sent her a dirty look, not that it bothered her in the least. She was immune to my intimidation tactics._

_"And just," I retorted hotly—was she calling me a liar? "Is _that_ supposed to mean?" _

_Another snort._

Was she part horse or something?

Her eyes met mine knowingly.

_"He really likes you Mad." she emphasized, "Like really, _really_ likes you. You shouldn't just disregard his feelings."_

_I frowned._

_Feelings? Was she high?_

_"__What_feelings?_" I snapped, exasperated. _This conversation had gone on for _far_ long enough._ "Seth hardly even knows me. We hadn't spoken two words to each other until last week! He couldn't possibly 'really like me'—it doesn't make sense."_

_And it didn't. That's why I couldn't bring myself to give in to him._

_For all I knew he could like somebody completely different a few days from now. And I _refused_ to have my heart toyed with._

_It was vulnerable enough._

_My sister sighed, regarding me with a look of such discerning I scowled._

_"Take it from some one with love experience," she revealed quietly, almost bitterly, "It doesn't always make sense. But if you deny it simply because it doesn't make 'sense', you might find yourself seriously regretting it later."_

_My heart skittered at her solemn confession—_did something happen that mom and I didn't know about?_—but refused to let the words affect me._

_Just what made _her_ the expert about this stuff anyway?_

I flipped over on my back, staring up at the ceiling with new resolve.

Seth and I just weren't compatible, so I should match him with someone who was.

_Some one like Jenna._

And then. I knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Like Leah predicted, Seth had come to see me later that evening. My heart had nearly leapt out my mouth when I swung open the door to reveal the very boy I was fretting over standing on the other side. His shoulders were hunched, smile sheepish as he met my eyes nervously.<p>

_Good thing Mom or Aubrey weren't home. They'd totally have field day with this._

"Hey Maddy..." He greeted awkwardly, scratching his head, "Can I come in?"

I almost told him no, just because of the simple fact he had worried me sick yesterday—_just why the hell were his clothes ripped to shreds anyway? And where did those tracks come from?_— but decided against it, wordlessly stepping aside. For my plan to work I had to be on friendly terms with Seth, and I couldn't do that by giving him shade.

No matter how much I wanted to.

I shut the door behind him, leading him into the kitchen and gesturing to one of the bar seats. He sat without hesitation. Or words. Which was quite unusual considering this was _Seth Clearwater_—Mr. Sunshine himself.

_Hell, he made the sun dull in comparison._

I reddened as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

What the heck Maddy?

I envisioned my inner self quirking a challenging brow back at me.

_What? You know it's true. Just look at him—sex on legs!_

Despite my better judgement I peeked, then shook my head fiercely when my eyes began to roam his chiselled form.

Yeah, this conversation was ending _now_.

"Want anything?" I asked, partly to distract myself from my own mind and partly to ease the tense atmosphere.

_The quickest way to a man's heart _is_ through his stomach after all._

I nearly face-palmed.

And there I went again.

I was _not_ after Seth's heart dammit.

Said boy looked startled, and I wasn't sure if it was due my weird facial expressions, or the fact I was actually offering him food.

I could feel myself frowning.

_Had I really been that rude to him? _

"Y-you're not mad at me?" He asked meekly. _Ah—so that's what this was about_. His head was lowered, hazel eyes peeking at me through spaces of dark hair. It was adorable.

Or, at least _would_ have been if my sanity wasn't hanging by mere threads.

My heart had sped into hyperdrive at the look, and I quickly diverted my attentions elsewhere or risk possible heart-failure.

My knuckles were nearly white as I gripped the counter for balance, the urge to hug him nearly unbearable.

Perfect. Five minutes and already my brain was turning to mush.

I sighed, peering at him from over my shoulder.

"Look Seth," I attempted to sound stern, but with the puppy-like way he was gazing at me I soon found my voice softening, "Let's just put yesterday behind us alright?"

He grimaced.

"I know I was the one in the wrong Maddy." He said quietly, "I want to apologize."

I waved him off, turning to rummage through our cupboards for anything edible.

"It isn't necessary." I assured distractedly, tossing aside an expired box of _Wheat Thins_. The things were nearly crawling with mold. "Now what do you want to eat? Mom hasn't been shopping in a while and all we seem to have that won't kill you our transform you into one of the X-men are raisins or —"

"Maddy..."

"—gummy-bears. But there isn't nearly enough to feed a guy your size. Maybe I could—"

"Maddy." He repeated, sounding frustrated now, but I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to pick up on his tone.

"—make some Mac 'n cheese or something. I'm sure there's more than enough and Mom probably won't mind if it's you—"

"Maddy. _Stop_."

I could only stare wide-eyed as two strong hands abruptly seized my waist, whirling me like a top and caged me against the counter. My entire body was tingling with his touch, thrumming with warmth as the heat of his fingers seared through my thin t-shirt.

"S-Seth ?" I questioned breathlessly, avoiding the intense look in his eyes by turning my head. He seemed almost..._angry_.

He turned it back with his thumb, pinning me in a heated gaze. My mouth went dry.

"Don't dismiss me so quickly." He whispered sternly. Purposefully. And worst of all— reminding me of Aubrey's words. "I want to apologize to you."

I found my voice then, averting my eyes as I exhaled,

"Seth. It's okay. _Really_."

"No Maddy," he disagreed passionately and my insides flipped when he his fingers trailed up my face to cradle my cheek, "_Look_ at me. I'm apologizing because I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. I forced my feelings on you, that was wrong of me. You already told me you just wanted to be friends and I crossed the line. I'm sorry."

I felt sick.

"It wasn't all your fault," I pointed out. I had to alleviate the guilt of what I had done. _Of what I was going to do_. "I kissed you back."

Seth chuckled.

"Yeah. You did." He agreed, "But I'm still sorry."

He smiled. A small, secretive smile that had my heart pulsating and cheeks burning.

Just why did he have to be so—so..._nice? _And forgiving. And sweet.

It just made what I had to do all the more difficult.

I cleared my throat, purposely dispelling the moment as I ducked beneath his arm and scuttled a couple paces away. As soon as I was away from him my body began to cool, heartbeat slowing drastically as my breath evened out.

Seth was watching me curiously, and I forced a placating smile for his benefit. If he worried too much he would come near me again, and I'm pretty sure my poor heart couldn't take much more of his Sethness.

"So..." I drawled, feigning nonchalance. In reality I was attempting to wipe sweat on my shorts without Seth noticing.

"Friends?" I offered hopefully, "For real this time?"

His face dropped a fraction, but he covered it quickly with a grin.

"Of course." He chirped cheerfully, yet it sounded much more forced than usual.

I tried not to dwell on it, nodding at him.

"Good." I answered, then added teasingly, "Because there is no way I could finish these gummy bears all by myself. This bag is massive."

I held up said bag and Seth laughed, noting how tiny it was.

"Yeah," he played along, "You probably couldn't even get through _half_ of it."

I quirked a brow at him.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Clearwater?" He obviously had no idea who he was dealing with. There was a fat man living inside of me.

Seth smirked, looking devilishly handsome doing so.

_Be still my heart._

"Only if you're game _Mrs_. Clearwater."

I flushed.

"Seth..." I grumbled, uncomfortable. _That title sounded a lot more appealing than it should_. "I thought you said we were friends?"

"We are." He quipped, "Friends can tease each other you know. In fact they're supposed to."

"Not like _that_." I contradicted, flush deepening.

The tall boy merely shrugged.

"Perhaps." He conceded, "But I'm not just going to pretend I don't like you. You know anyways, it would be pointless. Besides—" he winked, "There's still a chance you could start liking me later. Friends fall in love all the time."

My chest throbbed painfully at his words.

_He just never gave up did he?_

If it was up to me I would _never_ love Seth. I couldn't when I was plotting to make him fall for my best friend.

I began to fidget, and Seth noticed, sending me an inquiring look.

"Maddy?" He implored when I didn't speak.

I didn't look at him. I was too afraid of what his answer would be.

"C'mon," he urged, coming to my side. His hands were warm as usual as the rubbed up and down my arms in a consoling manner.

"You can ask me anything," he insisted. I still wouldn't look at him. "I'll never think any less of you—I promise."

My eyes shifted to his. Taking in how welcoming and vibrant they were.

"Really?"

His answering grin was the biggest I've seen.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." he joked.

It wasn't a joking matter.

I hesitated, biting my lip.

"Maddy..." He growled playfully.

I groaned.

"_Fine_." I huffed, "What...what if I _never_ fall in love with you?"

Seth was silent.

My body went cold.

_I knew it._

He was going to toss me aside, it was only a matter of time.

"Just forget I said anything." I muttered, "It was a stupid question and I didn't even know what I was saying so–"

Seth hugged me.

He frickin _hugged_ me.

"I'll always be by your side." He whispered fervently, "No matter what."

* * *

><p>"So— rules," I began as Seth and I sat sprawled across my living-room couch. On <em>opposite<em> sides of course, though Seth took up majority of the space. We were watching _The Avengers_, a movie Seth seemed to be deeply engrossed in if his answer was anything to go by.

"Wha?" He mumbled through a mouthful of gummy-bears. Anybody else would have looked ridiculous, but Seth somehow managed to make a dazed expression and mouth full of half-eaten gummy treats look cute.

_The kid had skills, I'll give him that._

"Rules." I repeated patiently, "For our friendship not to go into uncharted territory. Last time we didn't really go into debt and see what happened?"

Seth swallowed, grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, you got kissed senseless on your kitchen counter. That's pretty badass."

I blushed at the memory, instantly mortified.

"Seth!" I hissed, and the male raised his hands in surrender at my murderous expression.

"Fine, fine!" He backtracked hastily. I think he actually feared for his life. "Just let me pause the movie first."

He did just that, swiping the remote from the coffee table and pressing the pause button. He then looked at me expectantly.

"Please do proceed princess Madeline." He teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Like I _said_." I stressed, "You and I need to lay some ground rules or this whole friendship thing won't work."

_And neither will my plan._

Seth bobbed his head.

"Got it. Like no lusting after Seth's delectable body or having sexy dreams of him."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I looked everywhere but at him. Seeing this, Seth laughed.

"I was just kidding Maddy." He clarified.

I coughed.

"I know..."

_Too bad I had already done those things._

"So?" He urged after a prolonged silence, "What are the rules?"

I gave myself a mental kick. C'mon Maddy. _Quit being such a space cadet._

"Right." I answered, all business, "Rule one: absolutely no more kissing."

Seth huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine."

"Rule two," I continued, "No fraternizing at school. You garner _way_ too much attention and I prefer to stay out of the limelight."

"So I've noticed." Seth grumbled. I chose not to comment on that.

_Time to play the tump card..._

"And finally," I finished, "Rule three: you have to hang out with my other friends too."

Seth's brow furrowed.

"You mean that Jenna girl?"

Good. He remembered her.

I was elated and crestfallen at the same time. It was rather bizarre sensation if I were to be honest. Like someone was dumping boiling water and a bucket of ice on me at the same time.

_He remembered her._

"Yeah," I said, ignoring the conflicting emotions. This _had_ to be done. "I want you two to get to know each other. It would be stupid if I couldn't hang out with both my friends at the same time."

Seth snorted.

"Tell me about it." he muttered, and I got the impression he wasn't talking about his buddies from school.

He probably meant Jacob Black , Embry Cal, and the others. I'd seen them around. Living on the reservation basically _required_ it since they were all so popular, but since I went to school in Forks I didn't really associate with people around here much.

_Did some of them have a problem with each other or something?_

It was inevitable with a group that size, that's for sure.

"Can we finish watching _Avengers_ now?" Seth whined, interrupting my musings, "It was just getting to the good part."

I rolled my eyes for what was probably the fifth time this afternoon.

"Go for it."

He cheered, pumping his fist in the air as he lunged for the remote and restated the film. He was practically bouncing in his seat, and I was tempted to ask him if he had to pee when he exclaimed excitedly,

"Look Maddy! It's The Hulk. Isn't he awesome?"

He looked to me for confirmation and I sighed.

"The best." I agreed sagely, and Seth rewarded me with one of his megawatt grins before turning back to the screen, where Hulk was currently smashing a car to smithereens.

He cheered again.

I shook my head.

_Boys will always be boys._

Now if I could only get my lips to stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So...Good? Bad? Stupid?**

**let me know in a review! **

**~Hope to dream**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I actually had this chapter completed two weeks ago but my brother thought thought it would be funny to hide my laptop. As you can probably imagine I was _not_ amused. **

**On that note...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I literally giggled like a schoolgirl reading them, and apologise for my whiny author's note. I'm a passionate person by nature and tend to feel things a little deeper than the average person, but thanks for sticking with me regardless.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight me no own**

* * *

><p>Jenna was ecstatic.<p>

"Oh my God Maddy is my hair alright?" She demanded urgently. I gave her a blank look.

_Wasn't it alright the past fifteen times you've asked me this question?_

She scowled at my silence, nose scrunching up prettily.

"Well don't just stare at me!" She exclaimed heatedly, "Tell me what you think!"

I rolled my eyes. I've already told what I thought over a _dozen_ times.

But knowing Jenna as well as I did, I knew she wouldn't relent until I answered once more. So I did.

"It looks fine Jen." I said, then cringed at my ill-thought phrase.

_Crap. So not the right word choice._

Jenna looked near hyperventilation, eyes wide with horror as she whipped her compact out of her gigantic purse with lightning speed.

"Oh my God!" She attracted quite a few glances when she screeched, glowering accusingly at her reflection."You're _so_ right Madds. I can't face Seth looking like this!"

Again, I could only stare as Jenna agonized over her supposedly 'horrid' appearance. The girl really did amaze me sometimes when it came to her looks. She was absolutely stunning, red hair curled to perfection and slinky dress tantalizing on her slender frame. She was a real-life Barbie-doll, and Seth would have to be just plain blind not to find her beautiful.

I couldn't help comparing her outfit to my own plain jeans and v-neck, suddenly feeling inferior.

I'd always known Jen was the more attractive one of the two of us, but it never bothered me much before now. Attractiveness was always seen as a huge attention-grabber to me.

"Okay, how about now?" Jenna's inquiry snapped me from my thoughts, and I turned to see her watching me expectingly, "Well?"

I didn't see where she had changed anything, but nodded my assent anyways just to get her to calm the hell down.

"Perfect." I stated, and she grinned, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Maddy," she gushed, nearly squeezing my insides out. _Now I know how toothpaste feels_. I coughed and sputtered for breath, but she didn't seem to notice. "You are the best friend in the entire universe for agreeing to help me hook up with a hottie like Seth!"

Geez, we were _just_ going to see a movie woman.

I grimaced, fighting and failing to quell the sudden nauseous roll of my stomach. My throat felt as if I had swallowed acid when I answered an irritable,

"Glad you think so Jen, but you're seriously cutting off my air supply."

She giggled.

"Oops, sorry."

I sighed in relief as my chest was finally able to expand properly.

"I hope you don't hug Seth like that," I quipped, wincing as a dull pang shot through my ribcage. _Was she part viper?_ "Or you'll kill him before you get your first date."

Jenna's smile was mischievous.

"I'm willing to bet it takes more than that to hurt Seth," she tittered, eyes gleaming knowingly, "He seems like the type to appreciate a little rough treatment if you know what mean."

She winked suggestively, and I blanched, the very idea of Jenna and Seth in _that_ sort of situation making my skin crawl.

"I bet he looks absolutely delectable naked," she sighed dreamily, "I can see the muscles shift beneath his t-shirts when I catch him in the hallways at school, and I bet they would feel amazing beneath my fingertips."

I flushed, the image making me warmer than I would have liked.

Of course I had noticed, it was kinda hard not to. Not to mention he'd been hanging around me all week.

Apparently he took our newfound friendship quite seriously.

I bit my lip, eying the toes of my sneakers as not to appear interested in her words.

_And I wasn't_, I reminded myself internally.

Seth and I were strictly friends.

But that didn't stop my blood from rushing, or my mind from inserting vivid imagery regardless.

I cursed quietly.

It was days like today I wished I had zero imagination. Then I wouldn't conjure up such attractive images of my supposed new 'friend' shirtless.

"Jenna," I attempted to distract her, if only for my own sanity, the girl was getting pretty graphic, "What movie are we seeing again?"

The redhead didn't even acknowledge the question, bringing a contemplative finger to her plush lips as she wondered aloud,

"How big do you think he is?"

My eyes nearly bugged out my skull, as I sputtered uncontrollably.

_What?_

"Big?" I finally managed to squeak out.

Jenna rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, **big**." She repeated exasperatedly, then gestured to her pelvic area, "You know, down _there_?"

My face was practically on fire by this point—wasn't she a virgin? Hell, it was pretty obvious _I_ was just judging by my reaction.

"How should I know?" I hissed, making sure to keep my voice down. Seth could arrive at any moment.

"He has to be at least be bigger than average." She mused. I could only gape at her in disbelief. Was she really trying to determine the size of his... his _thing_? "It would only be logical considering how tall he is. God, I bet he'd make such an amazing lover..."

She trailed off, no doubt imagining it in vivid detail.

"Don't you think you're taking things a little too far?" I offered meekly, anything to get her to stop talking about Seth in such a sexual manner, "Shouldn't you at least get to know the guy first?"

Jenna smirked.

"The best way to get to know someone is to get to know their body."

My blood chilled at her words.

So what was that supposed to mean?

Was she going to _seduce_ Seth?

Something hard and resisting settled in the pit of my stomach, and I only half-listened as she prattled on and on about Seth and his amazingly delectable body. It eventually came to the point where I tuned her out completely, counting the cars that drove by as we continued to wait in front of the theatre.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Seth finally arrived, and I'd never been so happy to see a boy in my life.

_Finally Jenna would stop talking!_

Oh how wrong I was.

"Seth!" She screeched, rushing up to him, only it looked more like a waddle since her dress was so tight.

_Eager much?_

I snickered to myself when her heal caught and she nearly face-planted.

The amusement instantly evaporated when Seth moved to smoothly prevent her fall.

She beamed at him, making a point to flash her dimples, then proceeded to latch onto his arm, mouth moving a million miles per minute as she yapped his ear off. I couldn't hear much being nearly thirty feet away, but I knew it had something to do with his outfit as she kept fingering his shirt.

He did look nice, as usual, but the forest green of his button-up definitely made his eyes pop.

Seth was smiling politely down at her, nodding every once in a while at what she had to say, but seemed preoccupied as his hazel eyes continued to shift as if searching for something.

I hung back and watched them, noting just how utterly perfect they looked together. Jenna's lithe form was the perfect compliment for Seth's lean frame, their bodies fitting together like matching puzzle pieces.

_This was a good thing right?_

It would only make it that much easier to push them together.

Yet I felt as if I had eaten something rotten, and my stomach threatened to empty itself right there on the sidewalk.

I turned away, diverting my attention to the line of people waiting to purchase their tickets. They were all couples and I scowled, once again diverting my gaze.

_Was this God's subtle way of telling me to bounce before Seth saw me?_

I'm sure Jenna could manage on her own, and Seth shouldn't mind too much since he'd be spending his evening with a pretty girl.

Yet the notion of leaving them alone together was making me antsy.

_Remember why you're doing this Maddy..._

I stiffened.

Right. I had to hook them up or lose my only friend.

And leaving seemed like sure-fire way to get the two closer together.

So, shifting my hair around my face for coverage, I attempted to discretely slip towards the parking lot when a familiar voice halted me in my tracks.

"Maddy?"

_Damn. Too late._

I swivelled around, a false smile carved on my face.

"Seth!" I exclaimed in what I hoped was genuine surprise, "You're here!"

Seth's face was unreadable, though I noticed he'd managed to detangle himself from Jenna's vice-grip.

"Where were you going?" He asked quietly.

I chuckled, but it came out much more nervous than I would have liked. His eyes really were intense, especially when he was unleashing the full force of them on you.

"Bathroom?" I fibbed uncertainly.

Jenna snorted but Seth looked nowhere near amused.

"Well I'm sure they have a bathroom _inside_ the theatre as well." He made a point of walking up to the door and holding it open and I knew there was no backing out of this.

I was doomed to play his and Jenna's third-wheel.

"He's so chivalrous!" Jenna gushed to me, before scuttling over.

I sighed, resigned to my fate, and trailed after her.

When I reached him, Seth's lips quirked, eyes appraising me from head-to-toe before settling on my face.

"You look nice." He murmured.

I could only gape at him I was so startled.

_Was he high? Had he not seen Jenna?_

"What?" I hissed, unable to help myself, because was he seriously complimenting _me_ with Jenna a mere five feet away looking like a live interpretation of Jessica Rabbit?

Seth's brows scrunched.

"I said you look nice," he repeated slowly, "Are you alright Maddy? You have a strange look on your face."

"She's probably hungry," Jenna cut in knowingly, "I'm surprised she hasn't knocked the ticket guy over in her haste to reach the concession stand."

I flushed, suddenly unable to look at anything but the floor.

_Way to make me sound like a fatass Jen._

"The movie's about to start." I mumbled. Total lie. We had a good twenty minutes plus previews.

We gave the gangly boy with a bad case of acne our tickets then Seth offered to buy our snacks. We both refused. Jen because, '_do you know how many calories popcorn has? Ew!_' And me out of sheer embarrassment. Seth frowned at me.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Maddy?"

I did, but not at the expense of embarrassing myself. Besides, why did he only ask _me_ if I was sure?

I shook my head.

"No thanks."

He didn't look like he believed me.

"If you're worried about your figure you don't have to be." he supplied, baffling me, "You're curvy in all the right places."

I could only imagine how red my face must've been.

_He thought I was curvy in all the right places?_

Don't get me wrong, I was never one to be insecure about my body much, but I knew I wasn't as small as Jenna or some of the other girls we went to school with. My hips were pronounced, and my breasts on the larger side.

His praise sent a warm tingle down my spine, and I cleared my throat to distract myself.

"Umm, thank you..." I grumbled, avoiding looking in Jenna's direction. Who knew what she was thinking at the moment, "But I'm just not hungry."

His answering grin gave me heart palpitations.

"Fine." He conceded, tone playful. "Be stubborn. But just know I'm ordering popcorn and _gummy-bears_ so feel free to help me eat them."

I snorted.

"I highly doubt you'll need help." I quipped, "You're like a tank."

Seth chuckled, and I found myself smiling at the sound, only for it to slip when Jenna caught my eye.

She didn't look happy.

"Hey why don't Jen and I get the seats while you're in line?" I offered of the boy beside me. I hadn't noticed he'd gotten so close, and when he shifted his weight I could feel his sleeve brush against my arm.

His expression dropped.

"Oh, yeah...that's fine."

He sounded strange, almost disappointed, but I had bigger things to worry about; like preventing my best friend from strangling me.

As soon as we were out of earshot Jen went in for the kill.

"What the hell was that?"

I decided to play dumb. The less she knew the better right? And it wasn't like I could tell her Seth confessed to liking _me_. Even if I thought he was deranged.

"What was what?" I answered stupidly.

Very stupid considering we both knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"You know," she snapped, deepening her voice for effect, "Oh Maddy, you're _so_ sexy and curvy in just the right places. So go ahead and stuff your face with salty, greasy carbs!"

I blushed.

"He did not say that or sound like that," I denied, "He was just being nice because we're friends and he's Seth."

Jenna paused, seeming to consider my words.

"Actually that does make sense," she agreed at last, much to my relief, "Seth _is_ nice to everyone. Who knows _what_ he'd say to make someone feel good about themselves."

"Yeah." I said flatly, attempting to ignore the barb. _Would it really be so outrageous that Seth found my body attractive?_

"C'mon Madds, let's find seats before all the good ones are taken."

She hooked her arm through mine as we made our way to the correct theatre. The lights were still on when we entered, as the previews had yet to start, and there were quite a few appreciative whistles as we climbed the steps.

Jenna, used to the attention, merely smiled and kept walking while I slunk behind her attempting to blend into the wall.

We sat in the very back row, Jen making sure to plop her purse in what she deemed as 'Seth's seat.' It happened to conveniently be an aisle one away from me. Soon the lights dimmed and the previews began to play as the theatre steadily began to fill. It was after a good fifteen minutes that Jenna finally whispered what we were both thinking.

"What the _hell_ is taking Seth so long?"

I bit my lip.

He _was_ taking an awfully long time. And the line wasn't long when we left.

"I'll go check." I whispered back, and before she could protest I was out of my seat and halfway down the stairs.

_Seth wouldn't bail would he?_

My pace quickened as I flung open the double doors, sprinting into the lobby...

Just in time to see the guilt on Seth's face as he left with a group of boys.

* * *

><p>I was pissed.<p>

Upon hearing Seth had ditched us Jenna had immediately placed the blame on me, going on a full-fledged rant the entire way home.

_"This is all your fault!" she had fumed as we left the theatre. Neither of is were in the mood to watch the film after learning of Seth's skip-out._

_I shot her an incredulous look._

_"_My_ fault?" I hissed, "How the hell was I supposed to know he was going to bail?"_

_"_You're_ the one who suggested he wait in line alone!" She snapped, "Maybe if one if us were there with him he wouldn't have gotten lonely then bounced."_

_I couldn't believe my ears._

Was she really attempting to make Seth the victim here?

_"It's Seth's own fault for leaving." I retorted, feeling my hackles rise. We had both been ditched so she had no right to take it out on me. "He rather hang with his bros then watch a movie with us."_

_And it was true. I had recognized one of the boys as Jacob Black, and I believe I might've seen Collin and Brady as well._

_Jenna gasped._

_"Don't you dare bad mouth him like that!" I rolled my eyes at this and she scowled, shoving roughly at my shoulder, "He probably only left with them because he felt abandoned."_

_I snorted, barely feeling her assault._

_"Right. And Scar only killed Mufasa because he felt 'left out.'"_

_She screamed, a high-pitched, grating noise that made my ears burn._

_"I can't believe you would act so nonchalant about something that means so much to me!" She accused, "You know how much I like him!"_

_"You barely know him." I muttered, but she heard me anyway._

_"You better fix this Madeline!" She screeched. Her eyes were like hell's fire as they branded into my own. "Or I swear I'm never talking to you again!"_

I had come home in the foulest mood imaginable, not saying a word to my mother or sister as I stomped noisily up the steps. I could still feel the reverberation of the door against my hand from when had I slammed it.

"Madeline?" My mother called uncertainly.

I didn't respond, staring resolutely at the ceiling.

Maybe if I didn't say anything she would leave.

I should've known better.

"Madeline?" She repeated, this time poking her head inside. Her brown eyes were swimming with worry and I felt a bit guilty, but not enough to verbally acknowledge her. Right now I was sulking, I'll talk with her later.

Mom seemed to take the hint, but instead leaving insisted on fluffing my pillows and tucking me in like she used to when I was smaller.

_Back when we were a real family._

I immediately buried the thought, too bitter to deal with it at the moment. It still irritated me when those memories managed to slip through the cracks, but I was only human, and sometimes I slipped up a bit.

Mom was stroking my hair and I sighed, enjoying the feel of her slightly rough fingers along my scalp.

The enjoyment was short-lived.

"Seth's been calling non-stop for the past hour," she whispered, brushing my bangs back. Her eyes connected with mine meaningfully. "Did something happen?"

I felt like screaming, but instead balled my fists in tight balls, pulling out my mother's grasp.

My answer was flat and laced with bitterness.

"Tell him to go to hell."

"Madeline Marie Mitchell I cannot believe you just said that!" She sounded scandalized beyond words, but I couldn't really bring myself to care at the moment.

Believe it or not I was actually hurt by Seth's little stunt, and because I was hurt I was pissed. At Seth _and_ myself for caring so much.

_Was it really that hard to tell us he wanted to leave?_

Instead we waited for him in the theatre like two idiots.

Sure he had called me like a zillion times, but nothing he could possibly say would make me any less angry with him.

He continued to call me throughout the rest of the day and by eight p.m. my voicemail was completely full—so he started leaving them on the landline.

"Would you just call the boy back already?" Aubrey sighed, clearly exasperated around ten o'clock. "I can't get through to anyone because your lover's tying up all the lines!"

"He's not my lover." I mumbled around a mouthful of chips, "And if he wanted to speak with me so badly he would have came by. He only lives _next door._"

Aubrey shook her head.

"Mrs. Clearwater stopped by around 9:30 asking me if I've seen him. She said she hasn't heard from Seth _or_ Leah since noon and seemed a bit anxious."

I frowned.

"Since noon?" I echoed. That was the time he left the theatre with Jacob and the others.

_What could they all possibly be doing so late at night?_

And why was he calling _me_ and not his mother?

My anger was curbing, slowly being replaced by worry and confusion.

And that's how I found myself on the Clearwater's doorstep the very next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>an:the pack will be making their official debut in the next chapter so look for it!**

**~Hope to dream**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: alright, so I'm going to be completely honest here and admit I've been trying to write this chapter since mid-July. The problem was it wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to and I had scrapped it and started over nearly a dozen times before I realized a month had already passed and you all deserved an update.**

**So the moral of the story: sometimes as an author you just have to go with the flow and let the story write itself.**

**and huge thanks to all those who have favorited and reviewed so far, you guys ROCK, and I hope you enjoy this (admittedly long overdue) update.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight**

**as for those reading my Hunger Games fic _Unexpected_ it should be updated no later than the end of next week**

**enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.<p>

In fact, I pretty sure any second now I would wet myself in terror.

Sure, Mrs. Clearwater had always been nice to me in the past, but she was still Seth's Mom. And Leah's. And for some inexplicable reason I desperately wanted her to like me. Like, _really_ like me.

_But this isn't about you_, my mind reminded me pointedly, _this is about making sure Seth's oka_y.

Even though he had ditched me like a total jerk-face.

I shook the bitterness that accompanied that thought, along with a few choice swear words —and trust me, there were _quite_ a handful—determined to get to the bottom of this. Seth had a lot of explaining to do, that's for sure.

The early morning air felt like needles against my bare skin, and I suddenly regretted rushing impulsively out of the house without a jacket. Or shoes.

Jesus, what the hell was wrong with me?

_Maybe I should just run home real fast and grab a coat and some shoes_. But even as I thought it I knew that if I went back inside I wouldn't be able to summon the courage to return. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me pinned in front the Clearwater's front door.

Well, that and the fact my toes were two seconds away from gaining frostbite.

I steeled my nerves, taking several deep, calming breaths.

_You can do this Maddy._

It seemed to work, and I swiftly raised my fist and rapped against it before I could change my mind.

And nearly had a melt-down right there on the porch.

_Oh my god I can't believe I didthat_.

My pulse was erratic and breathing shaky with anticipation.

_The last time I was here I had attacked Seth with my mouth._

I stilled.

Oh my God what if she saw me _molesting_ her son?

It wasn't impossible. And I was too caught up with Seth's tongue in my mouth to notice much else.

_She could have been watching the entire time!_

_Did she think I was another Seth-chasing hussy?_

_Did she __despise_ _me?_

My calm had crumbled away as soon as it had come, and I suddenly felt like hiding away in my room until I withered away.

This was all a horrible mistake. I had to get out of here. Like _now_.

I had whirled on my heel when the front door clicked open.

_Too late._

"Hello?" her voice sounded confused and uncertain.

_I could still make a run for it._

And no sooner had the thought crossed my mind that I was scowling at myself.

Not only would that be incredibly rude, but I'm sure she'd be able to guess my identity if I just scampered off next door.

_Idiot_.

I exhaled, slowly turning to meet my doom, my face no doubt a clear display of what I felt.

Smiling nervously, I lifted my hand to give a little wave.

I probably looked stupid as hell doing it too.

"Hi." I squeaked, flushing.

Sue just stared, her brown eyes roving my trembling form intently. After about a minute of silence I began to fidget, feeling small and foolish for even having the audacity to ring her doorbell.

_Of course she wouldn't know me_, my mind admonished, _it isn't as if she keeps track of every girl Seth kisses. That would be insane._

But I had to say _something_.

I cleared my throat self-consciously.

"Mrs. Clearwater—"

"Ah, you must be our neighbor."

My mouth snapped shut.

_She knows who I am?_

"You know who I am?"

Her smile could light up the darkest alleyway, and I found myself blushing when I realized it was _exactly_ like Seth's. Right down to the placement of the dimples.

"Of course I do!" She chirped in the same chipper tone as her son's, "You're the pretty girl Seth's been crushing on next door. Wilma's girl. Madeline wasn't it?"

"Yes." I managed, stupefied.

_Seth's mom knew about his ridiculous crush on me? _

I flushed further and she noticed, reaching out to latch onto my arm with a mischievous smile.

"My son sure does have great taste in girls," she gushed, "You're absolutely lovely!"

_Lovely? That's a first._

I fumbled.

"Uh, thank—"

"Please do come in!" She insisted, and I was ushered inside before I could get another word out. Sue shut the door behind us, and I was left to gaze wondrously at the Clearwater home.

It was the roughly the same size as my own and most other houses on the Rez, but much more beautiful. The walls were painted a warm peach, the furniture all an assemblage of well-kept cherry and applewood. But what really caught my attention were the photos.

They were _everywhere_.

Captured images of laundry fluttering in the breeze. Sunflowers and dandelions covering entire fields. A man and a woman embracing at the top of a hill. It amazed me that such mundane, everyday things could appear so extraordinary.

I must have been staring longer than I realized, because I jumped nearly a foot when warm fingers settled on my shoulder.

"Amazing aren't they?"

Sue's voice was filled with obvious pride.

I answered her with a swift nod, still too anxious to say much. I wasn't any good with people my _own_ age, much less an adult. But I also didn't want to come off as rude.

"They're really nice." I offered truthfully. _More_ than nice. I'd never seen anything quite like them.

Sue grinned, herding me towards the kitchen area where she gestured to a cushy-looking chair. I sat obediently, watching as she proceeded to hustle and bustle about like a busy little bee.

I couldn't help my amusement when she began to hum the song from _The Titanic_ severely out of tune.

_Now I see why she and my mom get along so well. _

"I always told that boy he should make a career out of it, he really is talented," she proclaimed between shuffling, "Tea Madeline?"

Delicious spices invaded my nostrils from all directions, and I nodded eagerly as my mouth began to salivate.

"Yes please." I murmured, then frowned as her words reached me, "Him? You mean the photographer?"

_She knew him personally?_

"Yup." Sue answered distractedly as she began to fish materials from the freshly painted cupboards, "Seth's always had a knack for finding things others write off as ordinary and making them gorgeous. He's like he father was in that sense, so genuine."

Seth's father. As I recalled he had died a few years ago—

Wait.

_What did she just say?_

My heart had swelled nearly ten sizes in my chest, eyes wide as I jumped from my chair without thinking.

"_Seth_ took those pictures?" I exclaimed. I hadn't even known he owned a _camera_. In fact, I doubted anyone who'd never set foot inside his home knew. "Why doesn't he tell anyone about them?"

Was he ashamed?

_But they were so stunning._

Sue shrugged, placing a steaming cup of tea before me then settling in the opposite chair.

My cheeks warmed considerably when I realized I was still standing, and I hastily took my seat.

_Chill out doofus, you look like a fool._

I took a tentative sip of my tea, wincing slightly when it burnt my tongue.

"Do you think he's hiding them?" I whispered.

I was well aware of how nosy I sounded, but I couldn't help myself. Seth was a photographer. A _good_ one. Sue didn't seem to mind, rather she seemed quite thoughtful as she took a drag of her own tea.

Apparently her tongue was far less sensitive to temperature than mine.

"I don't think he's hiding them per say," she mused, "Seth's not the bragging type. Never has been. It probably just never came up."

"Probably." I agreed. But there was still an inkling of doubt.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, Sue and I, that is—until I remembered why I had come in the first place.

_You were supposed to talk to her about Seth's and Leah's disappearance, not admire pictures and drink tea! _

But now that I considered it she doesn't seem particularly worried.

_But if she wasn't worried then why ask if anyone's seen them?_

I could feel my brows scrunching, my frowning face glowering back at me from inside my cup.

Nothing was adding up.

_Seth's clothes shredded on my front lawn._

_The colossal footprints._

_Leah warning me to stay out the woods._

_Seth going completely against character and ditching Jenna and I at the movies._

_Disappearing overnight._

_Calling me instead of his mother._

_Said mother seeming perfectly okay with it._

My mind was racing with possibilities, none quite covering the situation in entirety.

Was there something I was missing here?

Maybe I should just cut my losses and forget about everything. I was obviously blowing things _way_ out of proportion. I was still upset with Seth however, though considerably less than before.

I still felt that twinge of hurt and embarrassment when I recalled how I had just watched him stupidly as he left with his friends.

Yet...

_"Madeline, you better fix this or I'm never speaking to you again!"_

Right. But I had to fix things for the sake of my and Jen's friendship.

"I should go." I told Sue, rising from my chair.

That's when the front door burst open.

And I could only watch in horror as Seth, Leah, and numerous other laughing, sweaty teenage boys spilled into the house.

_Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin_, my mind supplied.

It was no surprise I knew their names. They were part of the Rez's 'it' boys. And well, I've lived on the Rez my entire life.

Jacob had Seth in a head-lock, both laughing as the other boys egged them on and Leah rolled her eyes. Every movement was slick, russet skin and rippling muscles, and it was then that I realized that everyone exempting Leah had no shirt on.

I couldn't decide wether this was hell or heaven.

It was at that precise moment that Seth's eyes drifted upward and connected with mine.

I couldn't breathe, only stare as he swiftly detangled himself from Jacob, hazel eyes wide.

"Maddy!" He exclaimed, "What are you _doing_ here?"

The roomed was instantly hushed in a silence so loud my ears burned.

My tongue felt like a dead weight in my mouth, and I could only shrug, conscious of everyone's penetrating stares.

"Maddy?" Collin echoed. Realization seemed to dawn on him as he shot Seth a sharp look. "Like Maddy as in your im—"

Leah fiercely slapped a hand over his mouth, and by the look of his grimace it had hurt. _A lot_.

I found myself wincing in sympathy for the kid.

Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Brady all snickered while Seth gave his sister a grateful look that made me suspicious. _Was what he was going to say really so bad?_

_Had Seth been talking about me with is friends?_

"Seth!" Sue chided sternly, "That's no way to greet Madeline. She was worried about you!"

I whirled on the woman in disbelief. _How had she known that? I didn't say anything!_

A conspiring wink was all I got in reply.

_God. She's as bad as my mom._

"Sorry." Seth immediately apologized, having the decency to look contrite, "I was just surprised to see her is all. Since, well..."

He trailed off but I knew what he meant.

_Since I was ignoring him._

"Nice to meet you Maddy." Jacob greeted amiably, flashing a handsome smile. I couldn't help admiring how it lit his entire face."I'm Jacob Black. You already know Seth and Leah. And the rest of these boneheads are Quil, Embry, Brady—and bigmouth over there is Collin."

"Hey!" said boy protested, "How was I supposed to know he hadn't—"

Leah slapped her hand over his mouth again, making him squeal while the others chorused a plea of,

"Shut _up _Collin!"

"Case proven." Jacob teased, and I surprised myself when a laugh bubbled from my lips.

Jacob grinned.

I averted my eyes.

"Madeline lives next door." Sue offered, shooting me an encouraging smile. She seemed to sense I was still uncomfortable with so many people around, "She's been keeping me company."

"Next door huh?" Quil quipped knowingly, ribbing Seth, "How convenient."

I flushed at the insinuation.

_How embarrassing_.

I ducked my head and Seth noticed, shooting Quil a glare.

"Knock it off." He hissed, "Before I tell Claire you're harassing girls."

That seemed to shut him up. Whoever 'Claire' was must terrify him.

I started to give Seth a grateful smile—only to remember I was still angry with him and turn my head away, pressing my lips together instead.

Guilt flared in my chest when I heard him sigh, but I still wouldn't look in his direction.

"So Maddy..." I turned to see both Brady and Embry gazing intently at me.

_Creepy much?_

"Yes?" I answered warily.

They traded glances, Brady nodding at Embry who dark eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"You should come to the bonfire with us tomorrow night." He suggested.

I blinked.

_What_.

"What?"

"You _know_." Brady cut in, "The Bonfire Jake's gramps hosts every year? You're Quillete, I'm sure you've at least heard of it."

I had. But there _was_ a reason I avoided those things.

There were simply _too_ many damn people.

I bit my lip.

"Ummm..."

Brady was relentless.

"_Well?_" He persisted and I became uneasy with the expectant way he and everyone else seemed to be staring at me.

"It would be a good experience." Sue said.

"Gramps tells the best stories." Jacob said.

"Great food." Embry.

"Hot chicks—_ouch_! Hot dudes? Ow!" Collin.

"Just stop talking." Leah.

*Snickering* Quil.

My mind was reeling.

_Should I?_

_It would be a good opportunity to get Jenna around Seth again_, my mind pointed out.

But on the other hand...

_Seth and I still haven't made up yet._

And I really, really wanted to. Not just for Jenna, but because I actually sort of _missed_ his company.

I glanced in said boy's direction, but his back was to me, muscles contracting enticingly beneath his skin as he proceeded to tell Brady off.

_Well who's stopping you?_

Okay. I get it. _Geez_.

I needed to make nice with Seth and get him and Jen together somehow at the bonfire.

"Quit pressuring her!" Seth was saying to Brady, "I swear you guys are all the worst. Lay off."

"No it's fine." I blurted, cringing when everyone stared. _God. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. _"I'll go."

There were cheers all around, and before I realized it Seth had grabbed my wrist and dragged me out onto the front porch away from the chaos.

His beautiful eyes drilled into mine, rooting me in place.

"I know they were all pressuring you to..." He began quietly, "but you really don't _have_ to go. I know how you are with crowds."

"No." I rebutted. "It's fine. I want to. Jenna's been nagging me take her to one for a while now anyway."

He frowned, the wrinkles looking unnatural on his usually cheery face.

"Okay.."

The following silence was tense beyond comparison and crackling with awkwardness. I couldn't _stand_ it.

It was like we were back at square one.

_No. This isn't good! This isn't good at all!_

We spoke at the same time.

"Maddy I—"

"Seth–"

Another pause.

"You first." He offered and I nodded shyly.

I could feel my heart thudding in my ears, my hands becoming slick with sweat. I had to end whatever this was now before it got any worse.

"I'm tired of being mad at you." I admitted.

His relieved expulsion of air warmed me all the way to my bones.

"Good." He stepped forward, strong arms snaking across my back in a tight, but not unwelcome embrace. "I don't like you being mad either."

I snorted, reveling in the feel of his scorching skin shielding me from the cold around us.

"You could have just told us you know," I mumbled, still feeling a bit petulant. I mean he _had_ ditched us, "It's better than making us look like idiots."

Seth's face was pained.

"Maddy that was never my intention—you have to believe me—something just sprung up and—I just...I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes at his babbling.

"Relax Clearwater, I already forgave you."

He hugged me tighter, leaning in to whisper a breathy, "Thank you." In my ear.

My entire face was on fire.

"Y-yeah..."

Beyond flustered, my eyes immediately lowered to our feet. And to my surprise we were _both_ barefoot.

Seth's confused look met my own—

And we both exploded in peels of laughter.

"I won't ask if you won't?" I offered.

Seth smirked, looking sinfully attractive doing so.

_Jesus that thing could kill._

"I could live with that."

* * *

><p>"You might want to bring a jacket," I advised, eyeing my befriend's attire dubiously. Somehow I doubted a tube-top and denim shorts would keep her warm in the middle of February."This isn't a California bonfire you know."<p>

After telling Jenna about the event she had squealed and _insisted_ on coming over my place to get ready. Then insisted on wearing my shorts. And my shoes. And jewelry.

_You get the picture. _

Jenna's eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Yeah but if I _don't_ then Seth will have to do the chivalrous thing and keep me warm." I scowled at her admittedly clever connivery, but she was too preoccupied applying her mascara to notice. "And have you ever noticed how hot he is? Not just looks-wise, which he totally is, but his skin feels like he's running a fever like _all_ the time. What's up with that?"

I had noticed the same thing, but decided not to tell her about all the other strange things I noticed concerning Seth. Something in my gut was warning me against trusting her with that information.

_Protect Seth_, it seemed to say.

From what, I had no clue, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay I'm ready!" Jenna shrieked, looping her arm through my own, "Watch out Seth, I'm coming for you with my A-game."

That's exactly what I was afraid of.

* * *

><p><strong>an: next chapter is the bonfire and more wolves of course!**

**Please remember to review!**

**~Hope to dream**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: so here's the long awaited update. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story so far. I absolutely _adore_ you guys!**

**just a heads up, the last part of this chapter gets a bit...descriptive so don't read in you wan to keep your innocence. **

**I made this chapter extra long just for all of you.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to walk?" Jenna whined, "My feet are absolutely <em>killing<em> me."

I cut my eyes dubiously at the redhead.

"I highly doubt that Jen," I stated wrly, "Since we've only been walking for a grand total of _five_ minutes."

My best friend pouted, lips pooching dejectedly as she gazed at me with wide, pleading eyes.

"Can't you just call Seth to take us the rest of the way?"

I bristled.

Not this again.

"Jen," I attempted to keep my tone level, but a little irritation managed to slip through, "I already told you Seth had to get there early to set up. We shouldn't burden him."

She frowned.

"It's Seth Maddy." She said flatly, "Burden isn't even in his vocabulary."

I knew she was probably right, Seth didn't seem to mind doing people favors, but the beach was literally a ten minute walk from my house, and asking him to leave just to pick us up felt like we were taking advantage of his kindness.

"Too late." I quipped, gesturing ahead, "We're basically here now."

Jenna followed my movement to the lights visible just off the side of the road and squealed, latching onto my arm.

"Well come _on_ then!" She shrieked excitedly, "I can't _wait_ for Seth to see me."

She winked lavishly, fingering the top of her shirt where her breasts were attempting spill out.

"No guy can resist great cleavage." She divulged to my no-doubt scandalized expression, "I'll have him and all the other guys there drooling with lust."

She proceeded to drag me off, and I couldn't help scowling at the back of her perfectly-styled head. Seth wasn't like every other guy. And he did _not_ drool.

I should know. _I_ kissed him.

The thought brought me a small measure of satisfaction, before I realized just _what_ I was so smug about.

I was doing this because I wanted him and Jen together. So _she_ could kiss him.

My chest burned at the realization, but I shoved it down, forcing myself to focus on the mission at hand. No matter what I had to make sure Jenna and Seth hit it off and enjoyed themselves tonight.

_But what about you?_

The words flashed thorough my mind before I could stop them, and I slumped, vaguely aware of Jenna tugging my arm with more force.

'_What about me?' _I challenged.

I hadn't been concerned with myself before and I wouldn't start now.

We had reached the beach within minutes, and I lingered at the edge of the sand, nerves spiraling as I saw just how many people were present. I knew there would be a lot, but this was ridiculous.

Moving bodies seemed to be everywhere, dancing by boom-boxes, and huddled around fires. Eating, and laughing. Running and throwing footballs. My heart crawled up my throat lodged itself there, making it impossible for me to breathe correctly, and I began to feel light-headed.

"Now _this_ is my type of party."

Jenna's brown eyes sparkled approvingly at the scene, and I could only nod numbly as she dragged me further into the chaos.

I saw some faces I recognized as she yanked me along, spying Leah drinking in the corner while another woman watched on disapprovingly, and Collin zipping by as he chased after a football. Neither saw me, and I didn't try to get their attention.

"Where's Seth?" Jen huffed, standing on her tip-toes to peer above the masses. I didn't see how that would help, there were just too many people to distinguish him from the crowd.

Not that I told _her_ that.

A small part of me kind of hoped she never found him. And I immediately felt guilty for the feeling.

_She's your friend remember?_

Yes. Of course.

But as I noticed the stares she was attracting from passing males I couldn't help feeling just a pinch of envy, and a whole lot of insecurity.

I knew I wasn't ugly. Jenna just had a way of making everyone around her feel inferior with her abundant confidence and spot-on fashion sense.

I let my eyes wander when a dude approached, attempting to hit on her. His eyes cut at me a few times, but I ignored him, waiting impatiently for Jen to get rid of him. Naturally, the girl had to flirt shamelessly before finally dismissing him.

I always felt it was a cruel habit of hers, but didn't bother confronting her about it. It wasn't any of my business.

She was currently batting her lashes at him, smiling coyly as she brushed her fingers along his arms.

I rolled my eyes, turning in the opposite direction.

And _that's_ when I spotted Seth.

He was at the edge of the beach just by the water—and laughing with him was the most _gorgeous_ girl I've ever seen.

I nearly choked on my own tongue.

_Holy hell._

This chick made Jenna look like chopped liver!

Copper ringlets furled in the breeze, shining brightly in the moonlight. Her skin was pale and flawless, and her figure to _die_ for. I'd never seen anyone pull off a tank-top and jeans as well as she did. The fabric clung to her in just the right spots, accentuating her waist and rear attractively. And when she turned her head...

Well, there goes what was left of my self-esteem.

Her face. Absolute _perfection_.

I could only stare as Seth grinned easily down at her, hazel eyes glimmering with warmth as she said something he chuckled at.

_Was she the type of girl he went for?_

I never anticipated Jenna to have any competition besides Seth's little crush on me.

I bit my lip.

And how could he possibly claim to like me while hanging around girls that looked like _that_?

An unknown emotion bubbled up in my chest, and I tried to shrug it off, but it wouldn't leave. Somehow, seeing him with this girl bothered me ten times more than Jenna.

"Who the hell is _that_?" I started as said girl came up beside be, glowering in Seth's and the goddess's direction. Apparently her boy-toy had been dismissed already.

I shrugged in answer to her question and she scowled.

"Well _whoever_ she is, she's awfully sluttish." She scoffed, crossing her arms, "Just look at her clothes, she's practically throwing herself at him!"

I nearly snorted, but doubted Jenna would appreciate it, and settled for remaining silent.

There was nothing 'sluttish' about the girl. She was dressed far more conservatively than Jen, that's for sure. And as for as throwing herself at Seth—she didn't _have_ to—the boy was already hanging on to her every word!

"Let's go over there."

Jen's words sounded alarms in my brain, and I shook my head back and forth furiously.

"No way!" I hissed, "That would just make everything awkward!"

_Not to mention embarrassing_.

But Jenna's mind was made up.

"Good." She snipped. "Then maybe the ho' will _leave_."

She grabbed my wrist and proceeded to drag me before I could protest further.

I groaned as we drew nearer and nearer to the couple, praying for a wave to just take me out and spare me the misery. But alas, water remained calm and tranquil, and I was left to watch in horror as Seth glanced up and spotted us.

I expected him to be annoyed at the intrusion, but was pleasantly surprise as a gigantic smile split his handsome face.

"Maddy!" He greeted, grinning adorably from ear-to-ear, "You came!"

He was wearing a forest-green sweater that complimented his eyes perfectly, and I frowned.

Since when did Seth need a sweater? The kid was a living radiator!

I abandoned the thought almost instantly when he made towards me however, wrapping me in a tight embrace that nearly pulled me off my feet. His skin was warm against mine, and I flushed when I felt his muscles pressing against me even from beneath his clothes.

"I'm glad." he whispered, making my skin tingle as his breath blew down my collar.

_Oh God_.

A pointed cough had him drawing back from me, and he turned to smile at Jen.

"Hey Jenna." He greeted without releasing me, and I could feel her eyes burning into my skull.

Feeling uncomfortable, I stepped back, breaking the hug. Seth frowned, but didn't comment on it, settling for slinging a heavy arm across my shoulders.

"So _you're_ Maddy." A soft voice intoned and I snapped my head in Seth's beautiful counterpart's direction. She was even prettier up close, and I half expected her to give me an unimpressed look, but she merely smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Renesmee."

Her voice was genuine, if not a tad eager, and I couldn't help smiling back shyly.

Wow. Not only was she amazingly gorgeous, but nice too?

"Renesmee?" Jenna echoed, eying the girl contemptuously. Her lip curled. "What kind of name is _that_?"

I could have slapped her.

_Um, rude much?_

Renesmee frowned, and I immediately opened my mouth to apologize, when another voice joined the conversation.

"A very _beautiful_ name." A deep baritone rumbled, and Jacob Black stepped forward, winding his arm around Renesmee who smiled adoringly up at him. He nodded his head at Seth who nodded back, then grinned at me.

"We meet again Maddy." He teased, smile dulling as his eyes fell upon Jenna.

"Maddy's friend." He added curtly.

Jenna scowled, but he'd didn't seem to notice, or perhaps didn't care.

I was betting on the latter.

"Nessie is Jacob's girlfriend." Seth informed, and it felt as if a weight had lifted off my chest. Jenna seemed to feel the same way, her demeanor instantly shifting towards the girl.

"She's very pretty." She complimented, showcasing her best smile.

"Thank you." Renesmee answered politely, though her voice lacked warmth.

Jacob merely grunted, turning towards Seth and I.

"Jared and Paul finished setting up the dance area." He divulged, "It's pretty sweet. You guys should come check it out with Ness and I."

"You know I'm there." Seth chuckled then gazed at me questionably. I avoided his eyes. I could hardly speak, much less _dance_ in front of all these people.

"I'm in!" Jenna shrilled, "I just _adore_ dancing."

Seth acknowledged her with a brief smile, before training his eyes back on me.

"Maddy?" He whispered.

I shook my head.

Seth's brow puckered.

"Why not?"

I couldn't look at him, so I settled for looking at my hands instead, mumbling an incomprehensible,

"I'm no good at it."

I don't know how he could have possibly heard me, but he did, and Jacob and Renesmee seemed to as well, all three exchanging glances before smiling manically.

To say it creeped me out a little would be an understatement, and I could only gasp as Seth abruptly bent to haul me over his shoulder, one hand on my thigh and the other on my rear. The hand on my rear flexed, and I shrieked, causing Seth to chortle.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jenna exclaimed, glaring daggers in our direction, but I could only give her a helpless look from where I hung from Seth's back. I was just as clueless as she was.

Jacob and Renesmee walked on either side of us, laughing at the ridiculous sight we made.

"We're teaching Maddy how to dance." Jacob announced cheekily and my eyes snapped to his in horror.

_What did he just say?_

"No!" I denied animatedly, pounding on Seth's back, "I refuse!"

Renesmee sent me a soothing look.

"It'll be fine." She assured, "Jake and Seth are good teachers."

My heart was beating rapidly, my entire body clammy with panic.

"No you guys don't understand—" I protested only to yelp when Seth delivered a sharp smack to my butt. _Did he just—?_ I kicked him in retaliation, embarrassed by the knowing looks people were giving us.

To them we must have looked like a playful couple, not one friend leading another to her doom.

Seth didn't even flinch, and I could hear the smile in his voice as he stated matter-of-factly,

"Relax Maddy, I've _got_ you."

I blushed, the words sounding strangely intimate.

"Just put me down." I insisted. Jenna was becoming agitated, mouth pinched, and eyes narrowed as she looked anywhere but at us.

His answer was immediate.

"Only if you promise to at least _try_ it."

I groaned. I knew he meant well, but I couldn't possibly handle anything like that.

"Seth—"

"Oh just _do_ it for fucks sake!"

My mouth snapped shut and I stared at Jenna scandalized. Her face was pink with anger, shooting me a vile look I cringed at. She obviously didn't like Seth touching me, and I felt guilt flare in my chest when I realized I'd been neglecting her.

This night was supposed to be about her, yet everyone was fussing over me.

Swallowing my fear, I nodded, stating more bravely than I felt,

"Alright."

Renessmee beamed.

"'Atta girl!" Jacob encouraged and I gave him a tentative smile, "Just watch, you won't regret it."

Seth was silent, slipping me carefully from his shoulder and back on my feet. His eyes clashed with mine worriedly. My chest constricted.

"What?" I whispered.

His eyes lowered to our feet.

"Maddy I want it to be your decision." He murmured, "I want you to want to on your _own_, not because you were pressured into it."

My pulse quickened at his concern, but I ignored it, fixing a false smile on my face.

"I said yes didn't I?" I attempted to say in a cheery voice.

He didn't smile back.

"Because Jenna told you to."

I cut my eyes over at said girl, relieved that she seemed to be attempting conversation with Renesmee (to Jacob's displeasure) and hadn't overheard.

"That's not true." I rebuffed. And when he looked as if he wanted to argue I added a forceful, "_Drop_ it Seth. Let's just go."

His eyes shot up to mine, irritation evident in the motley pools.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Fine." I echoed.

* * *

><p>I couldn't do this.<p>

Gyrating bodies were everywhere. Twisting and twirling. Bumping and grinding.

Jacob and Renesmee could have made dirty-dancing an extreme sport, each of their moves scycronzyed perfectly to each other and the thumping of the music. Her hips swiveled enticingly against his crotch, his lips grazing her neck in gentle kisses.

It was memorizing.

And erotic as hell.

I could feel my entire body tingling as I watched them, and realized they weren't the only ones. _Everyone_ seemed to be dancing this way.

I blanched.

When they said dancing I didn't think they meant _this_ type.

I whispered this to Jenna who snickered.

"What other type could they possibly mean?" She asked, "This _is_ a party you know."

I was going to die.

I was going to die because I was going to embarrass myself attempting to grind.

_The universe hates me._

"Relax Maddy." Seth's mouth was at my ear, and I shivered as his arms snaked across my stomach, branding my skin.

Apparently he wasn't annoyed with me anymore.

Jenna was eying his arms balefully.

I exhaled.

_Great. She was mad at me again._

All because Seth couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself.

I didn't know what his deal was, but he'd been touching me all night, and Jenna had obviously noticed. I had to figure out a way to keep his hands _off_ me and _on_ her.

A lightbulb went off in my head.

_Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner?_

"Hey Seth, why don't you dance with Jenna first?" I suggested, watching as my best friend perked at the words. "So I can get an idea of how it's done."

Seth didn't appear too keen on the idea, but didn't argue, allowing Jenna to drag him onto the dance floor.

I regretted it the instant I saw her hips roll against his.

Seth's face remained unreadable as his body moved, his hands settling on the redhead's waist. A smug smile curled her lips as she wound an arm back around his neck, swaying seductively to the beat.

My heart dropped.

They moved effortlessly. I would have looked like a total fool doing what Jenna was doing.

I did Seth a favor, sparing him the embarrassment of being seen with me.

_So why did I feel like crying?_

I fled before anyone could notice how moist my eyes were, berating myself the entire way.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

I had no reason to be upset.

I wandered aimlessly, trying to distract myself from my heart's traitorous pounds of agony. It was ridiculous! Seth and I were just friends.

That's _all_.

I repeated it in my head like a mantra, not stopping until I bumped into a solid chest. Pain shot up my nose and I groaned, clutching at it.

_Just perfect._

"Oh shit. Sorry!"

I cracked an eye open to see Embry watching me wide-eyed. His gaze lifted from my hand to my eyes, widening further.

"Maddy?"

I nodded, still clutching my nose.

He frowned.

"You alright?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned, "Seth's been looking for you. Jake and Nessie too."

I stiffened and he noticed, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Here I'll take you to them—"

"No!" I exclaimed, startling him. He was looking at me strangely, but I wasn't in the mood to explain anything to him. I just knew I couldn't be around them right now. I needed some time to collect myself.

"Okay..." He trailed then hesitantly. "Well I can't just leave you by yourself. You're Seth's—" he cut himself off abruptly and it was my turn to eye him strangely.

He shrugged sheepishly at my look.

Silence then,

"Wanna take a walk?" At my suspicious look he waved his hands frantically, "Not like _that_. You just look like you could use some time away from all this—" he gestured at our surroundings "—to think. Just a quick stroll up the beach."

It did sound tempting.

I hardly knew Embry, but I knew Seth wouldn't be friends with him if he was a bad person.

"Okay." I agreed.

Embry was great company when you wanted to get your mind off something. He did all the talking, recounting me with hilarious stories involving Seth, himself, and the others growing up. He told me about Jake and Nesse, and how Quil was controlled by an eight year old named Claire. He told me about Sam's wife Emily, and how she made the _best_ biscuits.

I marveled at the cliffs, then balked when Embry mentioned he and the others diving off them during the summer.

By the time the walk was over I was in much lighter spirits. But it didn't last.

When Embry and I returned from our walk it was to a highly irritated looking Leah.

Her dark eyes bored into mine.

"You." She commanded, "Come with me."

I wasn't stupid enough to resist at her deadly tone, reluctantly trailing after her. Embry followed, smiling easily at the girl.

"Sup Leah." He greeted, draping an arm across her tense shoulders.

She immediately shoved him off.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your arm off." was her snarky retort that left him snickering.

When he winked mischievously at me I couldn't decide whether he was really brave or really stupid.

When we got back to the bonfire everyone was together in a big group, huddled around the biggest fire I'd ever seen. A man in a wheelchair was at the epicenter of it all, gesturing wildy as he spoke.

I recognized him as Billy Black, Jacob's grandfather. He must have begun telling his tale of the Quillete legends in Embry and I's absence.

Everyone's eyes were on him with rapt attention, and I was amazed at how easily he kept them ensnared.

I found myself drifting towards him, like his words were calling to me. Beckoning me closer.

"Seth and the others are _this_ way."Leah's harsh voice broke through my haze, and I was left little choice but to follow when she yanked on my sleeve.

I winced as a sharp sting ran up my wrist, and Embry noticed, glowering at her.

"Ease up Clearwater!" He exclaimed, removing my shirt from her hold, "No need to be so rough with her."

Leah's eyes could have frozen over the Sahara desert at that moment, and I instinctively shrunk back at their cold fury, wondering how she could share the same last name as Sue and Seth but be so..._different_.

"Seth was really upset when he couldn't find _her_." She spat, and I cringed when her gaze clashed with mine, "He was panicking, thought something _terrible_ must have happened. And I find out she was just taking a romantic stroll with one of his friends."

My blood ran cold.

"I-I just needed time alone to t-think." I spluttered, "I was going to come back."

Leah scoffed.

"Yeah?" She challenged, quirking a disbelieving brow, "Well you seemed _pretty_ cozy with Embry a few minutes ago."

I couldn't even speak I was so floored. _Was she really accusing me of ditching Seth to hook up with Embry?_

What. The. Hell.

Embry seemed to think so as well.

"Are you _high_ Leah?" He demanded, "I just didn't want her going off by herself. All we did was talk—and _I_ did most the talking!"

The girl still didn't look convinced, staring down her nose at us like we were scum.

Embry sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Look." He said, sounding as exasperated as I felt. "I know Seth's your brother and you want to protect him alright? And I know it's hard for you to trust people. I get it. But not everyone is like _Sam_."

Her eyes flickered painfully and I started, now realizing why she was so upset. It wasn't just me, but _Embry_ too. And it stemmed from whatever happened between her and Sam.

_Something was going on between them._

That much was obvious from the wounded way she stared at him, and the gentle way he gazed back at her.

Well, damn.

"I think I see them." I hedged. Neither looked at me. Hell, I don't think they even _heard_ me.

"Well, bye."

I wasn't lying when I said I saw them. They were towards the center of the huddle eyes focused on Billy. Well, _almost_ all their eyes.

Jenna was gazing at Seth like he was god himself, cheeks flushed prettily. She leaned up to whisper something in his ear, slender fingers caressing his bare arm in her signature flirt move.

I frowned.

Wait, _bare_ arm?

_Wasn't he wearing a sweater earlier?_

Then I noticed. _Jenna_ was wearing his sweater. It was obviously too big for her, and it looked like she'd rolled the sleeves nearly a dozen times, yet it somehow managed to be flattering.

Bitterness clawed its way through my body as I surmised her plan had indeed worked. Seth was too much a gentleman to watch her freeze, even if she did choose to dress skimpy on her own.

I found myself wishing I had worn more clothing, the long-sleeved shirt and jeans I was wearing not standing a chance against the chilly night breeze.

"Hey Maddy, over here!" Jacob had noticed me standing awkwardly and he and Nesse waved me over enthusiastically. Several heads turned to see what they were waving at and I felt my cheeks burn at the curious stares.

_Gee. Thanks guys_.

I made my way over to them with my eyes directed pointedly at the ground, not looking up until I was uncerimously dragged down in an empty space beside Seth.

I could only scowl at Brady who smirked, before turning his back to me to chat with Quil and an adorable little girl perched on his lap I assumed was Claire.

"Maddy." Seth's breath fanned the side of my face, and I hesitantly turned towards him. His hazel eyes were slanted worriedly.

They stole my breath away, and I could only open and close my mouth silently when he inquired,

"Why'd you run off like that earlier?"

I could see Jenna in my peripheral, her arm curled possessively around Seth's bicep as she watched us. Her eyes widened at me meaningfully and I knew that was her subtle way of telling me to direct his attention back towards _her_.

Easier said then done.

My tongue felt like sandpaper sticking to the roof if my mouth, and Seth reaching out to cradle my cheek didn't help much either.

His brow furrowed when I let loose an involuntary shiver at the contact.

"You cold?" He murmured and I shrugged, momentarily distracted by the way his thumb rhythmically caressed my cheekbone. I damn sure wasn't telling his the real reason behind my trembling, and it wasn't as if he could do anything about my slight chill anyway.

He had already given _Jenna_ his jacket.

Seth pulled back from me, and next thing I knew I was sitting between his legs, my back flush with his front. He leaned forward, resting his chin on my left shoulder and winding his arms around tightly around my middle.

I felt like exploding.

"S-Seth?" I squeaked. My entire body was on fire, the blood rushing to my face so fast it left me dizzy, "What...are you doing?"

He pressed closer, and I could feel his lips curving against the side of my neck.

"Keeping you warm." He answered innocently, but there was nothing innocent about way his hands were rubbing my lower stomach. I resisted the urge to sigh when they crept lower, sinuously grazing my hipbones.

_Holy shit._

This was _way_ too intimate for 'just friends.'

"I was really looking forward to dancing with you." He whispered, splaying those sinful hands across my thighs.

My heart was about ready to leap out my chest.

"Y-yeah?" I managed, more than a little distracted. I heard Jenna shifting restlessly, and attempted to pull free, but Seth's grip was too tight.

"Yeah." He answered. One hand released my thigh to curl around my shoulders so that I was leaning against him. His mouth found my ear. "But when I looked up you had disappeared."

I shuddered when the hand on my thigh left, curling just beneath my breasts. I was effectively trapped in his embrace.

"I didn't want to dance." I lied shakily, "So I left to do something else. Embry kept me company."

I don't know why I added the last part. Perhaps it was so Seth would know I wasn't by myself while he was enjoying himself with Jenna.

_Was I trying...to make him jealous?_

The inane thought caused me to stiffen.

No. I just didn't want Jenna on my back. That had to be it.

I was placating Jen who was trying to melt me with her eyes this very moment.

"Hmmm...is that so?" Seth's voice had taken on a slightly dangerous edge, and I couldn't resist the urge to swallow nervously.

I was right to be nervous.

"Let's go."

He had stood and pulled me up with him, drawing stares from those around us. Billy's eyebrow was raised, but he continued to speak, while Jake and Renesmee gave us knowing looks. Brady and Quil were smirking, and I even saw Sue winking from across the fire. I flushed scarlet, turning to him scandalized.

"Seth!" I hissed, beyond mortified, "What are you _doing_? Billy is in the middle of his story!"

He raised a challenging brow.

"So? We've already both heard it."

I scowled at him.

"That's not the point!" I whispered fiercely, "It's rude!"

But Seth wasn't fazed, already leading me away.

"Trust me." He stated, "Billy will _not_ mind."

No, but Jenna definitely would. The hateful glare she was sending me was evidence enough.

"But Jen—" I protested.

"Will be _fine_." He finished strongly.

I didn't know how he was so sure, but I could only sputter helplessly as he tugged me along. What was _with_ people and dragging me today anyway? You'd think I was an invalid or something.

Seth didn't stop walking until the lights had faded behind us, whirling on me with stormy eyes. His hands shot to my waist, drawing me in close.

"Seth?" I whispered uncertainly.

His expression was grim.

"Do you hate me?"

I felt as if someone had struck me over the head.

"What?"

He didn't blink.

"Do you hate me?" He repeated. His voice was firm and nonchalant, but his eyes told an entirely different story.

He was in _pain_.

"Hate you?" I said with disbelief. "How could I— I don't—why would you think that?"

He didn't answer, running absentminded patterns around my hips.

"Seth?" I probed.

No response.

Frustration burned in my chest, and I pulled free of his hypnotizing fingers, giving him my sternest look.

"Seth. _Tell_ me."

He grimaced, reaching for me again, but I sidestepped him.

He glowered at his empty hands.

"_That's_ why." he snapped fiercely, jaw clenched. "Every time I'm near you, you push me off to _Jenna_."

He spat her name like poison, and I flinched at hungry way he was gazing at me.

"You don't want to date me." He stated bitterly and a pang shot through my body, "I get it. But do _not_ push me on someone else. It's disrespectful, and frankly, undermining my feelings."

My conversation with Aubrey flashed through my mind, and guilt crushed me like an iron weight.

"Seth..." I trailed weakly. I hadn't meant to hurt him. I just couldn't fathom him liking _me_. I still didn't. It didn't make any sense!

Not to mention my prettier, more confident best friend liked him too. He should be all over her.

"Maddy shut up." He ordered and I bit my lip. His tone wasn't exactly harsh, but it wasn't gentle either. "You wanted me to talk, so I will."

His face took on a determined expression, and he closed the distance between us with purpose, yanking me to his chest with such force I stumbled. His arms were immediately on my waist.

"I like you." he whispered and my face burned, "And I think you feel a little something for me too."

_More than something._

But I couldn't tell him that. This whole thing was just a big, complicated mess. I had feelings for Seth. There was no getting around it. I almost hated myself for it. I had tried _so_ hard to resist him, but he had managed to charm me anyway.

But Jenna was my _best friend_.

"Seth I don't—"

"Prove it."

I was flabbergasted, staring up at up with wide eyes.

"What—"

"Let me kiss you again." He insisted feverishly, "I need to know for sure."

His eyes were trained steadfastly on my mouth, and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"But how will that prove anything?" My voice was meek and unsure.

Seth's expression was the opposite.

"If you kiss me back, then you have feelings for me." He stated simply.

I fidgeted.

I didn't like the the sound of that for three reasons:

1. Seth was an _amazing_ kisser. Even if I didn't have feelings for him I'd probably kiss him back.

2. I do.

3. I'm screwed.

I didn't have time to explain this to him however, because his mouth was on mine.

My mind drew a blank the second his soft, warm lips covered my own, moving urgently and with fervour. It didn't take long for his tongue to emerge, sweeping across my lips hotly, and leaving a tingly trail behind. I opened my mouth out of instinct, gasping when his tongue slipped into my mouth, twining wetly with mine.

His hands were no longer on my waist, but had trailed down to my rear, gripping my ass-cheeks tightly through my jeans. I groaned when he began to kneed the flesh, pumping his tongue in and out of my mouth in tangent with his fingers.

My entire body was trembling with ecstasy, rendering me helpless to his amorous assaults. Hell, I was _enjoying_ it. The way his hands slid under my top and scaled my rib-cage. The way he sucked erotically on my tongue. The way he pelvis ground into mine.

I moaned loudly when he hit just the right angle, and froze, instantly mortified.

Oh my god that did _not_ just come out of me.

"Good." Seth panted, embarrassing me further. His eyes were dark with lust as his fingers skimmed the edge of my bra, "That means you're enjoying yourself."

He continued to grind into me, dropping his head to trail heated kisses up and down my neck. Each time he would hit _that_ spot I would cry out and he would grunt, sucking roughly on my collarbone.

"And you said you couldn't dance." He chuckled huskily, giving a particularly strong thrust. I mewled, grasping tightly at his shoulders. "You're _way_ better than Jenna could ever wish to be."

_Jenna_.

I stilled my movements, though my mind practically begged me to continue. Seth's hands were palming my breasts, and I gasped when a thumb passed over my bra-clad nipple.

"Seth." My nerves tingled sporadically as he repeated the gesture. Over and over, causing my knees to weaken, "We have to stop."

He froze, pulling back to catch my eye.

"Why, what's wrong?"

A twig snapped, and both our heads swivelled in the direction of the noise, watching as the person emerged from the shadows, a scowl on her pretty face.

"So _this_ is how it is."

I closed my eyes in despair.

It was Jenna.

* * *

><p><strong>an: yeah...can't say I didn't warn you. I might I have to change the rating as the story progresses lol. **

**So please review. I want to hear all your reactions!**

**~Hope to dream**


	11. Betrayal

**A/n: hey guys long time no see right? This chapter was extremely difficult for me because so much was happening, and I ended up cutting it half and it still managed to be 5,506 words so...yeah.**

**BIG THANKS to all those who have favorited and followed this story, I love you all!**

**but seriously, I do.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight me no own. It would have been way more dramatic. **

**And just a warning, the later part of this chapter contains a scene that may emotionally affect some of you so read carefully. It is meant to disturb, but not scar or severly upset any of you.**

**oh, and please review!**

* * *

><p>My blood ran cold.<p>

"Jenna." Her name fell from my mouth involuntarily and her face contorted in anger. She took a threatening step forward, a vein in her neck protruding.

"Is _that_ all you can say?" She hissed. I flinched at her tone, and Seth stepped between us.

"It's not Maddy's fault." He insisted strongly, and I could only stare numbly at his broad back. " _I _was the one who lead her out here and _I_ was the one who kissed her."

Jenna scoffed. She was still wearing his sweater, the green material causing the pink of her face to appear more noticeable.

"Of course you'd defend her Seth." She snapped acerbically, almost bitterly. "It's obvious you want in her pants."

I could see Seth's muscles tense beneath his shirt, almost coiling in preparation. He opened his mouth to no doubt rebut her, but she didn't give him the chance, amber eyes like fire as they connected with mine over his shoulder.

"And if I didn't interfere you would have let him wouldn't you?"

My heart jumped.

_No!_

The word was heavy on my tongue, but never managed to leave my mouth. I was still in shock. Jenna had caught Seth and I _kissing_. I couldn't believe it.

My entire world was crumbling right before my very eyes. Everything I had worked so hard for—gone in an instant.

She snorted at my silence, removing the hair from her shoulder with a practiced flip.

"Poor little Madeline—so dumb and naive." She tusked. The moonlight cast sinister shadows across her face, features distorted and warped. "Sure, Seth wants you _now_. But what do you think will happen after he gets what he wants hmmm?"

Her words crackled in the space between us, and suddenly the air was dense and impenetrable. I could nearly feel her ire like a tangible force—shoving, and suffocating, and demanding.

"That's not true!" Seth practically exploded with denial, but the red head's eyes never wavered from mine.

She crossed her arms, raising her brows expectantly. It was a challenge, as clear as day, yet I had no desire to argue with her.

Realizing she was ignoring him, Seth whirled on me, his hazel eyes wide and pleading.

"Don't believe her Maddy." He contradicted,voice low and earnest, "What she's saying isn't true. You know it isn't!"

My entire body trembled.

_Did I?_

"Think about it Madeline." Jenna ploughed on, "Before last month he didn't even know you existed, and now all of a sudden he likes you? That's sketchy as hell and you know it!"

My pulse skittered.

She was right.

Seth's interest in me had to be only temporary. It's the only thing that made logical sense. Yet my heart seemed to reject the idea entirely.

I fidgeted, the frigid breeze whipping my long hair in my face.

"Ummm..." I croaked, unsure.

Seth moved forward, grabbing my arms and gazing into my eyes.

"Don't listen to her." He whispered urgently. Heat radiated from his fingers and shot down my arms, relaxing me slightly. He noticed and pulled me closer. "She's just trying to break us apart because she can't have me. Believe me Maddy."

His breath blew across my cheeks like heated caresses, and I closed my eyes at the feeling, savoring how it seemed to ignite every nerve in my body.

"Believe me Maddy." He repeated, softer, "She's trying to trick you."

My resolve wavered.

_Was she?_

Did Jenna not care about me at all?

"Look!" She screeched, breaking me out of my Seth-induced haze, "He's doing it right now. He's lulling you into a false sense of security so he can get what he wants! Why the hell else would _the_ Seth Clearwater suddenly become interested in you?"

That one hit home, striking me like a physical blow to the chest. I jerked back from Seth, ignoring his protests.

I had been wondering the same. Just what was so special about _me_ anyway? Seth could have anyone. Anyone in the entire world. Yet he chooses me?

It just didn't add up.

"Maddy..." Seth pleaded, bordering on desperation. His expression was pained, and my body felt like it was being ripped in half.

I bit my lip, casting my eyes to the ground and hugged my arms tightly around myself. It was too much. I couldn't handle this much pressure.

Seth, seeing my reaction, tossed Jenna a nasty look.

"You're **vile**." He snarled with vitriol. The usually smooth planes of his were face rigid and unforgiving—so unlike the playful boy I had grown accustomed to.

His stare was penetrating, and he didn't bother to hide his disgust with his next words.

"You're an insecure brat who's petty, and just plain _jealous_." He spat. "So if you can't have me than no one can?"

Jenna's expression was stoic throughout his tirade, though she did stiffen when he called her jealous, fingering the sleeve of his jacket almost reflexively before seeming to catch herself.

Her eyes hardened.

"Maddy, I don't want you around him anymore." She stated bluntly. "If you continue to engage with him it will go against our friendship."

My eyes widened.

"What?" The word shot out my mouth in a breathless puff of air.

"What the hell—" Seth started furiously but she cut him off.

"You heard me." She snapped. "I won't repeat myself. It's me or him."

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, even the wind ceasing. Seth's mouth dropped open in muted disbelief, opening and closing numerous times before he finally snapped it shut and directed his eyes to me.

'_Don't_.' They seemed to say, but I was torn.

On one hand, Jenna was my best friend. And even though she hadn't been that great as of late, we still had so many happy memories and so much history together.

Yet on the other hand Seth made me feel so...so _alive_. With him I felt like I was actually worth something and I was never afraid of him judging me. I could be myself without consequence.

_And she wanted me to choose between them?_

My chest was screaming in agony at the idea, and I looked to Jenna with pleading eyes.

"Jenna please don't make me do this." I begged and her eyes narrowed, while Seth's widened hopefully. "I couldn't—I couldn't possibly...between you and Seth.."

My words came out a jumbled mess but she seemed to catch the drift. And she didn't like it one bit.

"You're choosing a _boy_ over your best friend!" She accused, and a torrent of anger rushed through me.

She was twisting things. Making me out to be a horrible person that abandoned their friends.

"I'm not _choosing_ anyone." I countered, and her eyes widened fractionally at the frustration lacing my words. I sighed, adding more quietly, "I can't."

And that was the honest truth. I _couldn't_ choose.

Seth had become important to me, and even though Jenna was exasperating to no end I still cared about her.

"I won't go out with Seth in respect of your feelings, " I stated, and said boy seemed to wilt at my words, but quickly straightened when I glanced at him. "But he's still my friend and I refuse to abandon him."

There, I said it.

Jenna looked absolutely stricken, like her worst nightmare was manifesting itself before her very eyes. Her eyes dropped to the ground, and I could see her throat bob convulsively.

After what seemed to be five lifetimes she finally spoke.

"Okay." Her voice was hoarse and gruff. "I guess this is goodbye then."

My entire being froze.

"Jenna don't—" I protested, but she shook her head adamantly.

"No Maddy." Her lips curled in a bitter smile. "You've made your choice loud and clear."

I could only watch as she turned and fled from the scene, leaving Seth and I alone once more. I could feel his gaze on me, but refused to look at him. I couldn't.

Because now he knew everything.

My low self-esteem.

My feelings about him.

_Everything_.

And it was humiliating beyond measure.

"Maddy... I..." Seth began solemnly but I shook my head at him.

"I'm going home." I muttered, and began trudging in the direction of my house. I heard crunching footsteps behind me and knew he was following.

I resisted the urge to bang my head into the nearest tree.

"Go back to the bonfire Seth." I commanded tiredly. I just wanted to be alone to reflect on everything. Not to mention I was embarrassed as hell.

'_Just leave me alone._' I begged silently.

Of course things were never that easy for me.

Seth did the exact opposite, quickening his pace to walk silently at my side. He would glance at me worriedly from the corner of his eye every few seconds, and it would have been cute under different circumstances. But at the moment I was just plain annoyed.

"I'm _fine_ Seth." I stressed, turning to catch him in the act. "I just want to be alone okay?"

I was _so_ not fine. In fact I felt like bawling my eyes out, I just didn't want him to see me in such a miserable state.

He wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"It's okay to cry Maddy." He said quietly. His lips curled into a empathetic smile. "I won't judge you."

And his voice was laced with so much truth and honesty I couldn't help myself—I broke down.

My cries came out ragged and inhibited, big fat _ugly_ tears rolling down my cheeks in thick rivulets. At one point I felt warm arms encircling me and cried even _harder_. I cried until my eyes stung and my throat pained. I cried until my lungs burned and my head swam. I cried until there was no more tears left and I was left to sob dryly.

Through it all Seth combed his fingers through my hair, kissing my temple tenderly and murmuring reassuring words in my ear.

"It's okay." He whispered, "Let it all out my beautiful Madeline."

_My beautiful Madeline._

My heart swelled.

I'd heard those words before, though not from him.

_My father's brown eyes gazed down at me, suitcase held stiffly at his side._

_I'd looked at it questionably, but he merely shook his head, shifting it behind his back and effectively hiding it from my view._

_My blood stilled at the action._

_"Be a big girl and look after your mother and sister for me." He ruffled my hair affectionately, "My beautiful Madeline."_

I shut the memories down before they could even begin.

No. I wouldn't think about that.

I _refused_.

I pulled back from Seth and wiped at my eyes furiously. I wiped far longer than was necessary, not wantimg to face him after such a pathetic display.

Again. Life was never that easy for me.

He stopped me, gently prying my hands away to look me over.

"Beautiful." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, and would have shoved him if he wasn't holding my wrists captive.

"Yeah, whatever Clearwater." I sniffed, "I probably look like a ghoul or something."

He laughed.

"A cute ghoul." he teased, and this time I _did_ shove him, yet couldn't help smiling back. Something about the kid just warmed my heart—as extremely corny and cliche as that sounds.

God, maybe all that crying was starting to affect my brain if I was insulted and still fell like I was floating.

"You've got a little..." I felt my cheeks burn when he reached up and wiped some snot away with his sleeve.

I gaped unattractively.

"That's _gross_ Seth." I stated, half embarrassed, half horrified, "Now you've got my snot all over your shirt!"

He shrugged, obviously not seeing it as a big deal. Sometimes I wondered about his sanity.

And that's when I noticed just how much damage I had done. The entire front of his shirt was soaked through, and I knew I had ruined it. Seth noticed the direction of my stare and shrugged again.

"Let's get you home." He declared, linking his fingers with mine. I jumped in surprise, not that he noticed."You've had a rough day and need rest."

I didn't bother arguing with him. I _was_ tired. Exhausted to be completely honest. So I let him lead me home without resistance.

When we got there my mother gushed over Seth as usual, giving me sly looks at our interlocked hands before finally sending him away with a parting hug. Seth seemed amused by her antics, giving my hand subtle squeezes I blushed at.

As soon as he was gone my mother whirled on me, her dark eyes creased in concern.

"What happened Madeline?" She demanded. "Have you been crying? And where is Jenna? I thought she was staying the night?"

I didn't feel like rehashing the night's events—they were painful enough the first time—so I shrugged before diverting the conversation with a question of my own.

"Where's Aubrey?"

She knew I was just deflecting, but thankfully decided not to grill me about it. _For now_ at least.

I knew my mother and I knew she wouldn't simply just let it go. She sighed, flopping into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I dunno." She confessed, "She's been doing that a lot lately—just rushing out for hours at a time with no explanation. I swear, you girls are really beginning to worry me."

I frowned, contemplating my mother's words. Now that I thought about it Aubrey hasn't been around much, I just didn't take notice before because I was consumed in all the Seth-Jenna drama.

_Jenna_.

My heart clenched. Were we really no longer friends?

"I'm sure Aubrey's fine Mom." I assured distractedly, "And I'm okay I just...fell."

She didn't believe me, I could tell as much by her knowing stare.

I swallowed nervously.

"Goodnight."

I fled to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I awoke later that night to voices. They sounded muffled, but I could distinctly pick out Aubrey's high pitched tone. The other was low and husky, and no doubt male.<p>

Curious, I slipped silently from my bed and out my room, wincing at the feeling of the cold flooring beneath my bare feet. I stealthily padded through the hall, passed mother's closed door and Aubrey's room, and crouched mutely at the top of the staircase.

From this spot I could see two forms whispering urgently to each other in the darkness, the moonlight shimmering through the window revealing the male's dark hair and half his face.

I frowned.

_Who the hell was he?_

I'd never seen him before—though he was extraordinarily handsome. He was tall, towering over Aubrey by at least half a foot with a lean physique.

He leaned forward and Aubrey mirrored his movements, and I felt a sudden jolt through my awareness. An almost primal instinct to rush down there and rip my sister away from him.

_Danger_, it seemed to say.

My pulse had accelerated, my breathing fast. Something, I didn't know what, but something. It was tickling at the back of my mind. I couldn't shake it.

That's when he spotted me. I don't know how but his eyes pinpointed my exact location through the darkness.

His irises were a piercing red that held me in place and I gasped.

Loudly.

_Whathehell. Whatthehell. Whatthehell_

My mind was racing in confusion. _Those had to be contacts_, I rationalized. But somehow, I doubted it. They were too clear. Too real.

My sound alerted Aubrey to my presence as well, and she whirled around, attempting to separate my form from the darkness.

"Maddy?" She inquired hopefully.

I groaned. The gig was up, there was no point of hiding now. I rose from my spot and she exhaled in relief.

"Thank God." She whispered, "I thought you were Mom."

I quirked a brow, descending the staircase in a guarded fashion.

And just what was _that_ supposed to mean?

When I reached the bottom I stared past her to her companion, and jumped when I realized he was already watching me, a peculiar look on his face.

I scowled at his expression.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_

_He_ was the one in _my_ house at 2 a.m!

"Aubrey who the hell is this guy?" I stated bluntly, not bothering with formalities. This whole situation was just plain insane. "And how many time have you let him in while Mom and I were sleeping?"

My sister's eyes widened at my stiff tone, before shaking her head and exhaling warily.

"Maddy..." She trailed, almost as if she couldn't believe I was being so rude.

_But could she blame me?_

I'd awakened to a stranger in my home. A _stranger_. Not to mention said stranger made me immensely uneasy.

_Did Mom only teach me about stranger danger?_

"Please excuse her, " she told the man. "She's not usually like this."

He smiled, red eyes twinkling.

"It is fine." He assured in a heavy accent I couldn't place. He met my distrustful glare head-on. "_Dog_ lovers usually don't appreciate my company."

He winked.

"It's their natural instinct."

I stiffened.

Dog lovers?

_What the hell was this psycho going on about?_

And did he just _wink_ at me?

I blinked, deciding to ignore his shenanigans and diverting my attention back to Aubrey.

"A_hem_."

I coughed pointedly and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She huffed, gesturing between us. "Maddy this my friend Nahuel. Nahuel this is my obnoxious, _rude_, little sister Madeline."

I ignored her name-calling, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Hello Nahuel." I greeted with false pleasantness, before dipping my voice sinisterly, "If you and your freaky eyes ever step foot in our house again I'll bash your head in with a frying pan."

Aubrey was horrified.

"Maddy!" She hissed, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

To be honest I surprised myself. Something about this guy just set me on edge, and my usually timid demeanour was all but nonexistent, adrenalin pumping through my veins at an almost alarming pace.

Nahuel chuckled. It was a nice sound.

I hated it.

"Dully noted." He grinned, "Although a little girl in sky-blue, bunny pyjamas is pretty hard to take seriously."

I scoffed.

Little?

I was in _high school_ dammit, and just as tall as Aubrey.

I rose my chin challengingly.

"Just leave before I show you how much damage this _little girl_ can inflict." I snapped back.

Aubrey shot me a dirty look I didn't bat an eye at.

"C'mon Nahuel." She said, grabbing his arm, "I'll walk you out."

When she returned she was absolutely _livid_.

Good.

_So was I._

"Maddy," she growled, straining to keep her voice down. "_What_ was that?"

"You tell me." I growled back. "You were the one who let a complete _stranger_ into our house!"

My voice had risen considerably towards the end and she slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet!" She shushed, "And he's not a stranger to me and this was the first time!"

I yanked her hand away.

"And it better be that last." I stated severely.

She snorted.

"Yeah, okay." She scoffed, "And I'll start taking orders from my little sister _because _? Besides, he's helping me with something."

"And I can only imagine what that _something_ is." I retorted dryly, to which she blushed nearly to her hairline.

"It's not like that!" She denied vehemently.

_But you wish it were_, I descerned knowingly.

She had it bad for that creep. It was _obvious_.

"Regardless." I said, not wanting to dwell on my sibling's disturbing taste in men, "If I see him here again I'm telling Mom. It isn't safe for him to be here without our knowledge Aubrey."

She sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Yeah..." She agreed, then more strongly, "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking bringing him in here like that."

Her answer troubled me. Usually she was the one scolding _me_, and now it seemed our roles were reversed.

_Just who was this Nahuel character anyway?_

_And _what_ exactly was he helping Aubrey with?_

She brushed past me, begining to ascend the staircase when I stopped her with an abrupt hand to her wrist. Her gaze met mine questionably.

"What Maddy?" She demanded tiredly. Dark marks circled her eyes heavily and her russet skin seemed chalky and uneven.

I bit my lip at the sight.

"Just...be careful alright?"

She stared at me long and hard, almost as if trying to determine exactly how much I knew, before finally forming a weak smile.

"Aren't I always?" She attempted to joke.

Neither of us answered.

* * *

><p>When I came downstairs the next morning Aubrey wouldn't meet my eyes, scarfing her breakfast down in record time before sweeping hastily out the front door. I didn't bother calling after her, it was obvious she was off to meet <em>Nahuel<em> again and felt weird that I knew about it.

I ate my breakfast at a more sedate pace, dreading the day I knew I was going to have.

I officially had no friends.

And _no_, Seth didn't count. We still didn't associate during school hours because of my attention phobia.

I groaned, ignoring my mother's concerned glances and departed out the front door. Seth's car was gone when I passed by his house and I knew he had already left.

Not that I was hoping he was still around or anything.

Really.

I wasn't.

"Oh Maddy, who are you kidding?" I muttered beneath my breath. The wind began to blow and I shoved the long tresses out of my face irritably. "You're obviously smitten you idiot."

_So smitten in fact, that I was having one-sided conversations with myself._

I sighed.

I really needed to get a life.

That's when I heard an engine pull up beside me. Thinking it was Seth, I turned with a rebuttal on my tongue, only to be struck dumb.

"Jenna?" I gaped, surprised.

Said girl was eying me impatiently, red convertible stalled against the curb and sunglasses perched on her head.

I stared at her.

'_Why is she wearing sunglasses?_' I couldn't help but think, '_It's fifty degrees out_.'

"Well what are you waiting for?" She demanded, interrupting my musings "Get in!"

I was stunned beyond belief, but did as she commanded, walking numbly to the passenger side and settling inside. She didn't bother waiting until my seatbelt was in place before speeding off, and I nearly felt my dinner travel back up my throat at the abrupt takeoff.

Pop music blared from her speakers into the wind around us, and she sung along, matching the keys perfectly.

The whole situation was unreal, and I turned to her in bewilderment.

"Jenna?" I addressed quietly. She glanced at me, "What is this?"

She laughed.

"What does it look like?" She gushed, "My Mom finally let me use her car!"

I frowned. That wasn't what I meant and we both knew it.

Yet she was acting as if nothing happened.

I swallowed, last night's events flooding my mind in vivid detail. Didn't she say we weren't friends anymore?

Did I dream it all?

"This—last night we...you..." I gestured helplessly between us and she frowned.

"Last night?" She echoed cluelessly. She pursed her lips in thought then seemed to remember, mouth parting before she rolled her eyes.

"Oh. That." She dismissed breezily. "I already forgave you."

_Forgave_ me?

I stared at her in disbelief but she didn't seem to notice.

"To tell you the truth Madds," she began seriously. Her manicured fingers curled tightly around the pink, fluffy steering-wheel, "I decided not to let a boy get between us."

_What?_

She smirked at my wide-eyed expression.

"Even if the boy is Seth _smoking-hot_ Clearwater." She added teasingly.

My heart soared. _Was this really happening?_

Did I seriously have my best friend back?

"Really?" I breathed, my lips curling in a relieved grin. Everything could finally go back to the way it was between us.

She seemed uncomfortable by the unadulterated joy radiating from me, but nodded anyway.

"Really."

We arrived to school quickly, and as soon as we parked Jenna was hauling me towards the girl's locker room.

"Why the locker-room ?" I asked inquisitively. Usually when we arrived early we hung out in the cafeteria eating donuts.

Jenna wouldn't look at me for some reason.

"I left my jacket." She said, which made sense considering how thin her shirt was, but she seemed overly shifty.

I didn't point it out however, too happy to have my friend back to question her strange behaviour.

That's where I made my mistake.

When we reached the locker-room all the lights were off and I frowned, turning to Jenna in confusion, only to find she had yet to enter the room.

My frown deepened.

"Jenna?"

She flinched, gaze trained on the ground.

My pulse began to quicken, panic building in my core and spreading to my extremities.

_Just what the hell was going on here?_

I was suddenly shoved roughly from behind, and cried out when I banged my chin on the ground. Laughter sounded from all around me, echoing off the walls sinisterly, and I hastily scrambled to my knees, eyes flitting across the darkness nervously.

The lights clicked on, and I recoiled at the sight of five or so girls staring back at me. _Where they here the whole time?_

"Madeline. Madeleine. Madeleine." A sultry voice purred, and I stared into the blue eyes of Arianne Blakely. She smirked at my dazed look.

"I guess the rumours weren't enough to deter you huh?"

I felt something wet slithering down my chin and touched it. Blood.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, still not comprehending. I was still staring at the blood covering my fingers as if I didn't realize where it came from.

She clicked her tongue irritably off the side of her teeth.

_How ladylike._

"You know _exactly_ what I mean you whore!" She screeched, lunging forward. She grabbed me by the front of my shirt, staring straight into my eyes. "You wanted Seth all for yourself didn't you!"

My head was whirling.

This was all about Seth?

_Seriously?_

I could have laughed. They were all here because of Seth! It was absolutely ridiculous.

I released an involuntary snort, and she scowled, backhanding me harshly across the face.

_Shit_.

"You think this is funny you slut!" She snarled.

My eye-socket felt as if it were going to burst apart and my vision blurred horribly. The entire left side of my face burned, and I groaned at the feeling.

"Guard the door Jenna!" She ordered and my eyes shot to my best friend in disbelief. Don't tell me she...

My chest constricted painfully.

_No. God Please no._

She caught my expression and averted her eyes guiltily, slamming the door with a finalizing bang. The sound reverberated through my entire body, and that's when I realized just how bad my situation had become.

I was locked in a room with five other girls who hated me.

They closed in on me, each wearing a matching salacious grin.

Arianne snickered at my no-doubt stricken expression, advancing until her thighs were directly line with my face.

"Aww..." She taunted, smirking down at me, "Did your _widdle_ friend betray you Madeline?"

I tensed at her words, meeting her gaze defiantly, liquid hatred coursing through my veins.

_Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

I had tried so hard to stay beneath the radar and mind my own business, yet at every turned I was constantly shoved back into the spotlight.

_Maybe you were meant to be there_, my mind supplied, and the thought empowered me.

So much so that I snapped right back.

"Don't patronize me." I hissed, causing her eyes to widen in surprise at my suddenly aggressive behavior. "You pitiful, jealous, **_bitch_**."

She slammed her foot into my stomach and I doubled over, vomiting all over the tile. My scalp screamed in agony when she snatched me by my hair, easing me up so she could peer into my eyes.

"We'll teach you to take what isn't yours." She promised maliciously, then motioned for two of the other girls to hold my arms. I bucked and kicked wildly against their hold, but they overpowered me, and I was soon pinned to the wall.

I continued to struggle, managing to nick the blond's side and she hissed.

"Her legs too you idiots!" She demanded and the remaining two girls surged forward. I kneed the brunette one in the face and she screamed, scuttling back from me and clutching her nose.

"Any _day_ now!" Arianne barked, and after nearly five minutes of struggle they finally secured my legs.

I was panting heavily by then, limbs limp and heart pounding strongly. I glowered at the closed door, imagining Jenna keeping watch on the opposite side. My body temperature spiked furiously.

_Traitor_.

Only then did Arianne approach me again, grabbing my face and squeezing my cheeks so hard my jaw ached.

"I really don't see what Seth sees in you." She remarked, digging her nails into my cheeks. I winced when they pierced through the skin and I felt dribbles of blood seeping from the wounds.

She tilted my head as if trying to get a better look.

"Honestly." She muttered, brows creasing, "You're not _that_ pretty. Though your body is pretty seductive I suppose..."

She trailed off, running an unwanted hand down my form in contemplation. I tried to shake her off, but it was no use, and I glowered helplessly as she degraded me, pawing at my rear and exposing my breasts.

"Perhaps it's these?" She suggested, and the other girls sniggered as my face bloomed with color.

She squeezed one painfully.

"Does Seth like playing with your tits Maddy?" I yelped when she squeezed harder, humiliated tears springing into my eyes. "Is that why he's suddenly hanging around you so much hmm? Because you let him have his way with you?"

I felt like sobbing, but choked them down, not wanting to show weakness in front of these girls.

"Don't _touch_ me!" I spat, and was promptly ignored.

Her fingers left my breast and trailed down my side. They brushed against my hair and stilled, dragging a strand up to inspect with her eyes.

"Such pretty hair." She cooed almost absently, "I bet Seth simply adores it." I stilled and she met my eyes knowingly. "I wonder just how pretty he'll think it is when I ruin it."

My eyes widened fearfully.

"No." I whimpered. "Please—"

She slapped me and black dots danced across my vision.

"Too late Madeline."she snorted, "You should have thought about that _before_ you took Seth from everyone."

Scissors glittered in the light and I screamed.

* * *

><p>I didn't look at anyone as I walked briskly down the hall, but I could still feel all their eyes on me. Following me.<p>

_But who could blame them?_

I looked an absolute mess.

I fingered my ragged strands and swallowed the urge to cry. That would just make it worse.

The nurse's eyes widened when she saw me, immediately rushing to me and ushering me onto the nearest cot.

"Oh honey!" She exclaimed, "What happened to you!"

I didn't answer her, I was too busy looking in horror at the person that had just entered the room.

He didn't notice me at first, seeming preoccupied with the papers in his arms.

"Sup Nurse G!" He chirped cheerfully, a large stack of files propped under one arm, "Mrs. Keebler asked me to—"

He cut himself short when he saw me.

"Maddy." He breathed in shock. "What—"

I didn't let him finish, rushing past him and out the door. I knew he had to be severly thrown off-guard because I didn't hear him chasing after me. And I was glad for it.

_I didn't want him to see me like this._

I heard the nurse shouting for me to stop but ignored her, hellbent on getting home and locking myself away for eternity.

That's when the first tear fell.

**a/n: Poor Maddy. I feel like murdering Jenna. I had no idea I could write something so sad and depressing but I guess we learn new stuff about ourselves everyday.**

**please r&r**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: hey guys, been a while huh? *Dodges rotten tomatoes* I appologize but this chapter actually presented me with a bit of writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen but not how to write it. It's rea****lly long so hopefully that makes up for it *looks around cautiously* It took listening to romantic songs like _If Only for One Night_ by Luther Vandross, _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeran, and _All the Man I need_ by Whitney Houston for three days straight to get this done. Regardless, thank all of you loyal readers that have waited patiently for an update.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have a personality. (Kidding...mostly...okay I'm not)**

**p.s. I am planning to upload another story titled _To Breathe Again_ soon starring none other than Jacob Black and my own OC. If you're enjoying this story you'll probally like that one too, so look for it in the next day or two. **

**But enough of my own shameless story pimping, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Zssst<em>.

My phone vibrated for what had to be the thousandth time, and I groaned, burrowing deeper into my blankets. There was no point in checking, I already knew who it was—the same person who has been constantly calling me for the past two days.

_Seth_.

His startled expression was burned into my brain as I scrambled past him and out of the door of the nurse's office. He looked like a man who'd seen a ghost and lived to tell the tale.

_And who could blame him?_

It pained my chest just thinking about it, so I banished any thoughts of that day to the deepest, darkest corners of my mind—hopefully to rot and never be visited ever again.

Apparently, it was too much for the universe to grant me that simple wish.

On day three, beyond fed up with my phone's constant buzzing—_how the hell was it even still on?_— I reached for the offending object with the intention of pulverization, only to stare at it wide-eyed.

_Renesmee_.

Seth had programmed her number into my phone when he walked me home that night. His hazel eyes had gleamed knowingly when I questioned his actions ("That's weird, they're your friends not mine!"), stating cryptically,

"It doesn't hurt. Who knows, maybe one day you'll come to see them as yours too."

The memory sent spiraling emotions through my body, and I answered without thinking.

"Hello?" My voice came out an embarrassing croak from disuse, and I felt my cheeks catch fire.

_Perfect. Now Jacob's insanely beautiful girlfriend knew I was miserable._

"Maddy?" Her perfect voice tinkled across the line, and I could imagine her gorgeous face crinkled in confusion. "You sound...different."

How polite. I sounded like a wildebeest with lung complications.

I cleared my throat, another stab of embarrassment shooting through me as I slowly rose to a sitting position. Perhaps this way I would sound less like a hag.

"Yeah..." I trailed, attempting to sound more like my usual self but not quite managing it. My back protested against being upright after spending half a week practically comatose. "I just have a really bad cold so..."

There was a brief silence before she sighed.

"Maddy look—" she started, and her no-nonsense tone sent warning bells flashing through my mind. My hand tightened around the receiver. _Oh God please no._

My pleas were in vain.

_Apparently God wasn't too happy with me lately._

"I know what happened okay?" She revealed. _ . Damn!_ "Seth told me about you in the nurse's office."

_Shit_.

I groaned, not bothering to disguise my displeasure.

How stupid was I? Of _course_ she was calling on Seth's behalf.

I had foolishly hoped she wanted to speak to me, but I should have known. I'd only met the girl a few days ago after all.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Maddy!" She reprimanded in response to my groan. "We're all really worried about you. Especially Seth."

Her voice softened.

"And frankly, I'm worried about _him_." Her voice hitched slightly and I felt guilt pooling in the pit of my stomach. "He won't sleep, he hardly eats anything, and he looks terrible. All he does is stare at his phone. You have to get in contact with him."

I was absolutely stunned. _I affected Seth that much?_

_Why?_

And more importantly, how could I face him? My hair looked like a ratty bird's nest, I had scratches littering my face and bruises purpling my skin. My breath was foul, and I hadn't showered in days. I was a repulsive sight. What if he thought I was disgusting and wanted nothing to do with me anymore?

_Seth's not like that_, my mind rebelled adamantly, but I was beyond reasoning.

My best friend of ten years betrayed me, what's stopping Seth from doing the same?

"Maddy? You still there?" Renessmee's cautious reverberation cut across my dower thoughts, and I came to a solid resolve.

It had to be done. I had no other choice.

"Renesmee." I'd never said her name out loud before, and the syllables felt strange on my tongue, "Tell Seth to save himself the trouble and forget about me."

"Maddy—" she attempted to protest, but I was on a roll, words spilling from my mouth in uncontrollable currents.

"Can't you _see_?" I demanded. My heart was thudding wildly in my chest and my skin scorching. I had to make her understand. "I'm no good for Seth. I'm no good for _anyone_. My own best friend doesn't even want me!"

I could sense her confusion through the phone.

"What are you—"

But I wasn't finished. God, I wasn't even close.

"_Jenna_." I hissed, "Red hair. Brown eyes. Real-life Barbie? Yeah, well she decided I wasn't worth it and she tossed me to the curb. _Hell_, it would have hurt less if she had made her intentions clear instead of tricking me into believing she wanted to be my friend again."

I gave a short, bitter laugh, flopping back onto my bed in a miserable heap.

"And of course like the naive, desperate, _idiot_ I am I believed her– and got a beating by five girls who hated me just for being so damn stupid. And it's not like this is the _first_ time I've been tossed aside, I should have expected it." My voice cracked—images of a shadowed figure and a briefcase flashing through my mind—and I slumped, the anger leaving me in a mighty whoosh. "How could I be so stupid?"

Renesmee was deathly silent on the other end of the line, and I figured I'd effectively scared her off. I sighed, about to end the call when she spoke, startling me so bad that I nearly dropped the phone.

"Does Seth know all the stuff you just told me?" She whispered.

I snorted, eyes unconsciously drifting towards the window. I could just make out the edge of Seth's roof, atop it a family of birds chirping noisily.

"Does it matter?"

She seamed affronted, her voice dripping with reproach.

"Of _course_ it does!" She proclaimed, "Seth cares about you Maddy, and he would want to be here to help you through this!"

Yeah right. _Who would want to willingly deal with all this drama?_

"Well what if I don't want him to?" I retorted bluntly, and heard her gasp quietly. "I refuse to be naive anymore. Seth will be fine without me."

"You don't understand—"

I exhaled, cutting her off. _Why won't she just drop this already?_

"Look. Renesmee. I know your heart's in the right place or whatever, but I have to do what's good for me okay?" I didn't give her a chance to answer, ploughing onwards. "Sure. It may seem cowardly to you but I have to protect myself, so I'd appreciate it if you don't ever call me again."

I ended the call and immediately felt like biggest bitch on the face of the planet. She didn't deserve that, I knew she didn't, but I just wanted to forget about everything.

I turned my phone off and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mom kept harassing me. She was constantly asking what happened and if I was going to reveal to the principle who did this to me. I would simply shrug irritably and she would get annoyed, slamming my tray of food down in a huff before exiting. Then the cycle would repeat the next day. Then the next. And the next. It got to the point I would stop answering altogether, and she would rant and fuss until she got upset and left again.<p>

Aubrey didn't come at all, probably sensing my hostility against any form of company. I knew I was acting like a total brat, but I couldn't help myself. It was like I was in a hamster wheel of despair, spinning and spinning farther from reality with each day that passed.

I knew it was unhealthy to dwell on such negative thoughts for days at a time, yet didn't seem to care. Not about school. Or feelings. Or hygiene. I didn't care about _anything at all._

And it felt good.

Life for me went on like this until the end of the week, then my apathetic bubble was burst apart when I caught the unmistakable baritone of Seth's alluring voice from downstairs, and my heart nearly launched up my throat and out my mouth.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

Panicked, I flung myself from bed for the first time in what felt like ages, scurrying on shaky legs into the closet across the room and shutting the door tightly behind me.

It was mere moments later when I heard footsteps entering the hallway.

I turned the lock.

"Maddy?" My mother's voice called into what I assumed was my room. There was some rummaging and I figured she was searching for me amist the mess. More footsteps.

"She was just here..." She trailed and I imagined her dark brows creased in confusion, "I'm sorry Seth, she must have left while I was napping. You're free to come back again later."

There was a brief silence in which I deducted he had nodded or gave some other non-verbal reply, before the footsteps receded.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding, reaching for the lock when a deep voice halted my movements, freezing my entire body to the core with shock.

"I know you're in here...somewhere."

My eyes nearly doubled in size.

_How did he?—_

_How could he possibly—_

_This didn't make any sense!_

I remained silent. He had to be guessing right? Because there was no way he could just simply sense my presence.

_Could he?_

"Please. Just talk to me." He begged. His voice sounded throatier than usual, and I vaguely wondered if he'd caught a cold. "Nessie told me what you said and I just..."

He stopped, breathing deeply as if to collect himself.

"I just...I can't forget about you Maddy. Ever. It's impossible."

My breath hitched at his unexpected words, but I didn't answer. I couldn't. I had already made my decision.

There was some shifting and I was instantly curious of what he was up to—_please let there not be any bras or underwear lying around_—yet remained perfectly still. Any minor movement could alert him of my hiding place, and then what would I do if he caught me like this?

I squeezed my eyes shut, ignoring the protest of every cell in my body as they strained towards him.

_Goodbye Seth._

His quiet voice filled my ears once more.

"Just remember what I told you before." He murmured. "You'll always have me. No matter what."

My heart screamed with startling agony, and I had to physically restrain myself from wrenching the door open and launching myself at him.

_No Maddy_, I chided, _remember what you decided. _

_Don't allow yourself to be hurt again!_

Yet I didn't seem to be listening to myself, fingers reaching desperately towards the lock.

_No!_

But the pain was too great. They flexed, then twisted, and the door swung open.

Seth was already gone.

I collapsed to the floor in a conflicting and mind-numbing mixture of relief and sorrow. It was a disconcerting sensation, and I didn't bother trying to figure myself out, instead rolling with each wave of emotion as it came.

When I finally managed to pry myself from the closet floor, I found a single photo adorning my nightstand, and my heart felt as if it were about to burst at the seems.

_Your kind of beautiful prompts the sun to catch a peek._

In the photo I was standing on my front lawn, a small smile curling my lips as I gazed at the isolated sliver of sunlight peeking through the clouds. It shined on me, and me alone, leaving everything else dreary and cold. I was barefoot, my long hair untamed and a half-eaten sandwich in my hand. It was simplistic really—yet something about it was strangely captivating. I didn't even feel embarrassed that he had taken the shot without my knowledge.

_Seth has a knack for making ordinary things beautiful_, Sue Clearwater's voice flowed through my mind, and I had to agree with her.

It _was_ amazing. The lighting. The angle. _Everything_. He'd somehow managed to make me appear gorgeous, but I was still me, nothing had changed.

_Except the perception of the viewer._

The thought unsettled me, and I flipped it over, fingering my ruined hair self-consciously.

He wouldn't think I was beautiful now. I knew it.

That night I could have sworn I heard howling, but when I crept to my window to check there was just the shadow of a massive shape disappearing into the woods.

I slept fitfully, dreams plagued with hairy beasts and severed limbs.

* * *

><p>"Okay get up."<p>

I was jolted awake by my blankets being snatched from my body. The frigid air crawled up my skin like ants, and I tucked my legs up in an attempt to preserve warmth. It was no use—I was still cold.

_What the?_

I cracked my eyes open to see Aubrey looming over me, her features schooled in a glower and my blankets bunched in her arms.

Irritation flared through me—_how dare she interrupt my sleep!_—and sat up with a scowl.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. I attempted to grab at my blankets but she easily held them out of reach.

"What are _you_ doing?" She shot back, and I could feel my face creasing with confusion.

"What." I responded stupidly, because honestly—I had no idea what the hell she was on about.

_It's too early for this shit!_

"Aubrey." My voice was low and sinister. "I don't know what the hell possessed you to come in here and aggravate me but I promise you'll be extremely sorry if you don't return my blankets."

She didn't budge and I felt my temper spiking rapidly.

"Like _now_." I stressed, holding my arms out impatiently. Again, she showed no sign of relinquishing my things.

"Aubrey—"

"What the hell are you doing Maddy!" Her explosion of words caught me off guard, and I could stare at her wide-eyed. Her brown eyes were flashing with barely restrained fury, and I found myself leaning away from the angry energy swirling off her.

My blankets were promptly dropped on the floor as she grabbed my wrist, yanking me from my bed so quickly my head swam. I groaned, becoming dizzied as she proceeded to drag me down the hall.

"Aubrey...wait..." I protested weakly. My equilibrium was majorly off, and everything seemed to tilt and spin as I stumbled after her.

"No." She snapped, not bothering to look at me. "I've waited long enough Maddy. I thought all you needed was a few days to recover but I was wrong." She whirled around, expression pinched and accusing. "You're letting them win."

_Letting them?_

I laughed humorlessly, gesturing to myself.

"Are you blind?" I scoffed. "_Look_ at me, they _already_ won."

She didn't answer, shoving me into the bathroom—and directly in front of the mirror. I cringed, swiftly averting my gaze before I could see the damage. I knew I must've looked horrible, and I couldn't bear facing reality.

"Look." She insisted, grabbing my chin and forcing my eyes back to the mirror. "What do you see?"

I could have thrown up. It was worse than I thought. My ruddy complexion was pale and splotchy, scratches adorning my left cheek and upper lip. My eyes were flat and lifeless, and my hair a mop of knotted, uneven strands.

My gaze met my sister's in the mirror, misery overwhelming my being.

"I see a complete mess." I whispered, chest tightening.

_What was the point of this?_

She nodded as if expecting my answer, raising a gentle hand to caress my injured cheek.

"Wanna know what I see?" She murmured.

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or not.

She continued regardless of the silence, folding her arms around me in a loose embrace. Her chin rested on my shoulder, her eyes warm and her lips smiling.

"I see a beautiful girl with one of the purest souls I've ever seen."

My pulse skipped, and my eyes shot to hers in bewilderment. She caught the look, smile widening.

"I see a girl that, despite being snubbed numerous times, continues to seek out the good in those around her. That is a wonderful friend to a girl that doesn't deserve it, and so humble she can't see why an amazing boy like Seth would want her." Her arms tightened, hugging me back against her chest. "She is strong enough to put other's needs above her own, and is the brightest light in this dreary town."

My heart swelled at her words, filling my entire body with warmth. _Did she really think that stuff about me?_ My eyes began to moisten, and I turned to bury my face into her shoulder, enjoying the comforting lull of her heartbeat and tender caresses.

"I love you the way you are Madeline." She whispered, "And that's why I won't allow you let them break you." She pulled back, a determined glint in her eye I'd recognized anywhere. "They haven't won yet, let's show those bitches huh?"

I felt a smile creeping on my lips.

"Yeah."

She shifted, nose wrinkling prettily.

"No offense sis, but you are in serious need of a shower. Like, _pronto_."

I didn't even have enough energy left to get annoyed.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Aubrey...this is..."<p>

My sister smirked knowingly in the mirror, expertly twirling scissors around her fingers.

"Gorgeous right? Aren't I amazing?"

I rolled my eyes at her bragging, but couldn't help admiring her work. It was gorgeous. I'd never really been fond of short hair, but even I couldn't deny the cut looked great on me. Smooth, wavy locks fell in pristine layers to my collarbone, shorter strands framing my face charmingly.

It was perfect.

I smiled and Aubrey grinned, sauntering up beside me.

"Amazing what a simple shower and bangin' haircut can accomplish right?"

I couldn't help it—I laughed. Long, and hard, and without any reasoning. It felt so good to be doing so after such a miserable week, and I became drunk on it, doubling over and clutching my stomach. Aubrey joined in, and after a while mom came in to see what all the noise was about .

"What are you two—" she stopped herself, taking in the scene before her with wide eyes. Not that I could blame her, we were sprawled across the bathroom furniture cackling like two deranged hyenas.

Aubrey, still giggling, shoved me forward in our mother's direction.

"Like Maddy's haircut mom?"

Her dark eyes were teary, and she swiftly wiped at them.

"You look beautiful." She answered, and I launched myself into her arms, savoring her comforting scent.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible." I mumbled into her blouse, and she laughed, smoothing back my hair affectionately.

"You're a teenager Madeline." She teased, dropping a kiss onto my temple. "I'd be worried if you weren't every once in a while." Her voice lowered as she added a conspiring, "Besides, you're far less trouble than Aubrey was at your age."

Said sister snorted.

"What do you mean _was_?" She emphasized. "I'm still more trouble." She winked. "And more fun."

The bathroom erupted in laughter.

* * *

><p>I decided to return back to school the next day. I was a little wary of what people's reactions would be (attention still terrified me), but Aubrey was right—I couldn't let them win.<p>

You could imagine my surprise when I flung open my front door to see Leah Clearwater and Embry Cal on my front porch.

"Mornin' Maddy!" Embry greeted cheerfully. Leah just stared.

I frowned.

"What the—" the words had barely escaped my lips when Leah snagged my wrist, effectively yanking me from my house.

I gasped, attempting to rear back, but she was too strong, and I was left to trail helplessly behind.

"My shoes!" I exclaimed, feeling the wet grass slide between my toes.I was friggin barefoot!

"On it!" Embry declared, snatching up a random pair by the door and sauntering after us.

"What's going on?" I demanded, beyond irritated at being practically kidnapped from my own home.

Leah didn't answer, leading me up to a black car and opening the back door before shoving me unceremoniously inside.

"Hey!" I shrieked as my face collided with the leather seats. I sat up in a huff, just in time to dodge the sandals Embry tossed at me.

_Watch it!_

"Here's your shoes." He stated promptly, before shutting the door in my face. _Rude much?_ I plucked them from the floor before scowling. The size was off.

"These aren't mine!" I exclaimed,"They're Aubrey's!"

I don't know how he heard me through the glass, but he did, giving an unconcerned shrug that made my blood boil.

_First I'm kidnapped and now I can't even have my shoes?_

'Sorry.' He mouthed, but didn't move to get the proper ones.

Before I knew it they were both in the front seats and we were squelching away from the curb at neck-breaking speed . My body lurched back violently at the force, and I shot them both wild-eyed looks.

"Are you two _insane_?!" I snapped, struggling with my seatbelt. They nearly killed me! Leah drove like speed racer on a crack high. "Just where the hell are you taking me? I have school you know!"Dud

I was aware that I was bordering hysterical, but _c'mon_. Just what the hell was going on?

Embry whirled in his seat with a shit-eating grin I narrowed my eyes at.

"Wow. So Maddy does has a backbone." He marveled, and I flushed, snapping my mouth shut in embarrassment. He noticed, smile gentling slightly. "Nice hair by the way."

I brushed the smooth strands with my fingers, mumbling a shy,

"Thank you."

Leah snorted, giving me an amused glance in the mirror, but didn't say anything. I noticed she was more at ease since the last time I saw her, and wondered if that was Embry's doing.

She would shoot him little glances every once in a while, while he would touch her hair or shoulder lightly. It looked really intimate, and I felt like a voyeur watching, instead turning my gaze out the window to watch the flashing scenery.

We sat in relative silence for the next few moments, and I watched with mounting anxiety as we moved further and further in the _opposite_ direction of Forks High.

_Crap. Mom's gonna kill me._

"You still didn't tell me where you were taking me." I pointed out quietly.

"And we're still not gonna." Leah quipped smartly while Embry chuckled. He turned in his seat, dark eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Relax Maddy," he assured, "We're not going to dump you in a ditch if that's what you're worried about."

"Not you." I grumbled, ignoring his questioning look. If he wouldn't give answers then neither would I.

After what seemed like an eternity the car pulled to a stop, and I gasped at the sight of the grassy plain before me. Wind whipped at my hair as Embry opened my door, helping me gently out of the back seat.

Leah was on her cellphone, whispering quiet 'yeahs' and rolling her eyes. She nodded at Embry who grinned, pulling me further through the grass.

"Where are we?" My voice came out breathy and awestruck. Tulips covered the entire hillside. Butterfly's billowed softly in the breeze. Birds chirped and rabbits dashed. It was like a piece of wonderland.

"It's Seth's favorite place."

I stilled, snapping my eyes to Embry who was backing away, a guilty yet pleased expression on his face. Leah glanced up at that exact instant, saw my panicked expression, and smirked.

My heart thundered.

_Oh god. Tell me they didn't—_

"Maddy."

His voice sent a thrill through my body, and I whirled around with wide eyes.

"Seth."

He was grinning from ear-to-ear,hazel eyes reverent, and appearance even more beautiful than I remembered. It felt like I hadn't seen him in ages, and I could only stare as he drew closer and closer.

"Maddy." He repeated once there was merely a inch of space between us. I had trouble breathing when he suddenly lurched forward, drawing me into his chest and encircling his warm arms around me.

His fingers wove through my newly short hair, and his lips peppered my forehead and temples, causing my cheeks to burn.

"I missed you." He whispered, pulling back to gaze into my eyes. I couldn't hold his eyes and dropped my gaze, biting my lip nervously.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, staring at his collarbone, "I— I was just..."

I flapped my hands uselessly and he frowned, cradling my face and pressing his forehead against mine.

"Just what?" He insisted, breath fanning over my lips and causing them to tingle. It was distracting, and I attempted to step back, but he wouldn't let me, slipping an arm securely around my waist.

"What Maddy?" He probed, and I squirmed as the hand on my cheek brushed my jaw, just missing my quivering lips.

_No_.

I shoved him back, watching the surprise and hurt flare across his face.

"_Look_ at me Seth!" I hissed desperately, "I'm not the Maddy you first met. I was embarrassed to face you because I look like _this_!"

Said boy sighed, running a hand through his hair then down his face, clearly frustrated.

"So?"

My breath left me.

"B-but my hair–short...my face—scratches..." I blubbered, gesturing to each helplessly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Again. _So_?"

I was flabbergasted, and could only watch dumbly as he closed in on me once more, yanking me into his arms and squeezing tightly.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like." He breathed into my hair, "As long as it's _your_ face and _your_ hair." He nuzzled me. "It just has to be _you_, don't you get it?"

My entire body was burning with warmth, and I could only croak a weak,

"Why?"

Seth stiffened, abruptly drawing back from me.

"Maddy," he murmured. His eyes refused to meet mine. "I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>An:duh, duh, duh! What could Seth possibly have to say? Remember to review and check out my new story as well. Toodles!**


	13. April Fools!

Hey Guys.

Sorry, I couldn't help myself, and as many of you have already figured out—yesterday's chapter was an April Fool's joke. I'm ashamed to admit I giggled like a fifteen year old boy the entire time I was writing it, and cackled at all the confused responses. Yes, unfortunately I can be that immature.

So...

**_April fools!_**

Did I get you?

The real chapter 13 should be up by this weekend so expect it!


End file.
